Sweden X Anything
by LetsShipSwedenWithEveryone
Summary: Well, as you'll see inside, this is just a big request fic. I will fill out requests for Sweden pairings! Rated M to be safe, probably for the language and some implied groping and non-explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, since my account name is "Lets Ship Sweden With Everyone", I thought it might be a good idea to do a series of short fics with all the characters that could be paired (or not) with that lovely Sweden. But to do so I need your help! Just send me a PM where you request a pairing to me, and I'll probably make a story of it!

The only thing is that Im not a big fan of SuFin, I might not fill requests for that pairing, but dont worry you still can ask for some, if Im in a good mood I'll probably write it.

(I dont mind writing something where Finny tops, although)

Im ok with straight, yaoi(HELL YEAH.) and yuri content, so dont be affraid to request, I wont bite...or mebbe. ;)

THESE WILL BE M-RATED FICS, since I can't write anything else. Writing request fics will just help me becoming more familiar with the community and improve my English (since its not my first language).

Thank you, I hope to receive at lest one request ^^'


	2. Sweden X Fem Finland

Sweden X Fem!Finland

For the lovely guest Hanatamago!

And since today is the birthday of Sweden, why not write something about it?

There was a knock on Berwald's door. The Swede was quietly (as ever) drinking his evening coffee while reading a new book he bought the day before. At first he didn't hear the soft knocking, too focussed on the interesting story he was going through right now. It knocked again on the door, and this time Berwald caught on.

"Who's th're?" the man asked, putting '50 Shades Of Grey' away.

"Su-san, its me!" a chirping and lovely voice replied from the outside.

The Swedish blonde recognized Tina's voice and immediatly went to open the door to his dear friend. The Finnish woman was sure pretty, but tonight she was just gorgeous. Her clothing was a simple but cute blue summer dress and her short hair seemed so shiny and soft. Plus, Tina had a wrapped colored box in her hands.

"Can I come in?"she gently asked."I brought you a present for your birthday!"

Berwald just nodded and let her enter in the warm living room. He usually didn't want to receive presents or having someone saying 'happy birthday' to him, but the Finnish blonde was the only exeption.

"Wow, your house is pretty!" she commented as she sat on a leather couch with her box.

'So are you.' the Swede thought.

He sat next to his friend and looked at the present, trying to guess what it could be. Coffee? Keychain? A new tie? These were all the kind of gifts Berwald would get, since he wasn't the type of guy receiving expensive presents. Tina just laughed in a cute way when she realised that her close friend was staring at the box with such a serious face. She found it strangely adorable.

"So, here is your little present, Su-san! You seemed so impatient to open it!"

"N'j, I was j'st c'rious." the tall blonde said, turning his gaze away.

Berwald picked the box and set it on his own knees. Slowly, he removed the colorful paper wrapped around the gift. He definetly wasn't like any other person on their birthday: he just took his time to unwrap his present instead of tearing off the paper while giggling like a little child. After two minutes or so, the Swede opened the package. In the box was a photo in a frame. A picture of them. Berwald couldn't supress a little smile. He moved closer to Tina and pulled her to his strong arms, hugging her tightly.

"Th'nk you." he murmured, blushing a bit from the closeness.

"You're welcome, Su-san..." the Finnish woman was just as red as her friend, but he couldn't see it since her face was resting against his shoulder.

Finding that she might look impolite by not returning the hug, Tina wrapped her delicate arms around Berwald's torso. They both wanted to say something, but being in each other's arms just felt special and a bit awkward, so they decided to remain silent.

The Swede finally let go of Tina. But he wasnt done thanking her. Gently, he took her pale hand and brought it to his lips, before placing a kiss on her palm. She blushed furiously and stared at him with fish eyes.

"..."

They didnt moved for a moment again, until Tina just decided to stretch her hand and take off Berwald's glasses. The said male blinked in suprise but didnt say anything. His close friend took his head between her hand and slowly, really slowly, put her lips against his.

Dumbfounded, the Swede didn't reacted, his brain was unsure of what was actually happening. Then, he fully got it.

Tina was kissing him.

He passionately kissed her back, putting his large hands on her thin waist. The male caressed her hips and dragged his hands to her tighs, moving his lips softly agaisnt her friend's smooth ones. Tina gasped when she realised that Berwald was a good kisser, and that he was really gentle with her.

Like a lover.

The man pulled back for a second before tilting his head and starting to kiss her Finnish friend's neck playfully. She replied by running her fingers through Berwald light blonde hair, making him shiver. They didn't know how this whole thing escalated so quickly, but they felt surprisingly comfortable with touching the other.

The short woman started to unbutton the Swede's shirt, revealing his pale skin and his cross-shaped necklace.

"Do you want another gift?" Tina whispered sensually.

"Ja, I l'ke g'fts." Berwald answered before placing another seering kiss on the Finnish girl's lips.


	3. Sweden X Finland

One Sided Sweden X Finland

For the amazing And I'm Javert

( BTW I love your Sweden blog :P )

* * *

This week was camping week for the nations. The world was on holiday and they all decided to have a good time in the woods. Everyone brought tents, sleeping bags and of course alcohol.

The Nordics were unpacking their stuff in their own tent, excited about this week's activities. Matthias was singing loudly as he placed his bright red sleeping bag on the floor.

"Once Im done unpacking we'll all get DRUNK!" the happy Dane shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Can you stay sober for only ONE day of your life?" Lukas asked, pissed off by his friend's behaviour.

Matthias stuck out his tongue at the Norwegian and almost got hit in the head with a lantern. Laughing his head off, the older one ran away with a bottle of vodka. Berwald was in the back of the tent, quietly unzipping his bag. He didnt really wanted to spend a week with his stupid brother, plus he wasnt the most social person on Earth. But the worst thing was that Tino would sleep by his side.

So close to him, but so far at the same time.

Berwald loved Tino. He always did. But the Finnish boy was straight, and therefore didnt feel anything for him, exept friendship. The Swede should have been happy to be so close to the younger blonde, but he wasnt. It was useless to be reduce the physical distance if one of them wasnt interested in the other. Another point was that Berwald was actually really clingy when he slept. He remembered his viking days, when he used to sleep with Matthias and Lukas. He always was the one clinging tightly to the others during the night. Oh he hoped doing the same with Tino one day, but the Swedish blonde knew that it just wouldn't happen.

"Hey Su-san, can you help me please?" the Finnish boy suddenly asked. "My coat zipper is stuck."

"Hm." the male replied, turning himself so he could face the man of his dreams.

'Hm' was all he said, but if he wasnt so shy, he would have say more. A lot more. You can't know how much he would be relieved to tell Tino his feelings. Gently, the Swede took the zipper and pulled on it a couple of times before it finally moved. For half a second, Berwald's hand touched the Finn's skin as he lifted the zipper upwards. It was so soft and warm.

He wanted to feel him more.

But he bitterly reminded himself that their love was impossible. The Swedish man let go of Tino's coat. The younger blonde smiled at him and said a happy 'thank you' to his friend. Even if it was only a polite word everyone said, it still made Sweden's heart beat faster.

"Yer w'lc'me..."

* * *

During the night, Berwald stared at a sleeping Tino for at least half an hour. It was around midnight and every nation was sleeping, or close to fall asleep. Matthias was already snoring as loud as possible, and that was part of why the Swede couldnt sleep.

The other reason was that he was affraid to cling to Tino, or even mumble things about him during his deep sleep state. So he just lay there, looking at him.

No words were strong enough to describe the love he felt for him. Suddenly, he saw the Finn shift and turn his back at him. The observation session was over. Berwald yawned and chose to close his eyes, after all he needed to rest for a bit, because he knew that the week would be exhausting.

* * *

As he predicted, the next evening took an ETERNITY to arrive. All the nations were fishing, drinking, playing hide-and-seek or just playing card games by the lake near their camp.

Being a loner, Berwald decided to sit by the water and read an encyclopedia most of the day. It wasnt interesting, but he didnt want to go with the others. If Lukas hadnt brought him a sandwich and some sausages, the Swede's stomach would have been empty. He was even too shy to ask if he could take food!

Ludwig came to get him as soon as the sky got dark. The German male patted his shoulder gently.

"Its about the time to stop reading, nein?" he asked Berwald with his serious tone.

"Ja, yer r'ght. I'll go 'n my tent th'n."

"But its only 8pm! And besides, we're all gattering around the fire tonight. You'll have fun, I promise."

The Swedish blonde shrugged his broad shoulders and closed his book, mumbling that he may be right. Smiling, Ludwig helped him getting back on his feet, and they both returned to the circle of tents in the forest.

* * *

There was sort of a camping party going on. The nations were drinking and singing as they roasted marshmallows over the fire. Matthias immediatly spotted his little brother, and rushed to him.

"LET'S GET DRUNK NOW!" he screamed.

Berwald hit him on the head with his encyclopedia and walked away. He certainly wasnt going to drink with a dumbass like the Dane. So he went to sit between his lovely Tino and Lukas (wich was trying to get Emil to say 'big brother' to him, like always). The first thing the Swede noticed was that the Finn was drinking beers like it was just water, and that there were already three or four bottles by his feet.

At this rate, he should be drunk really soon.

* * *

Later, the party was over; almost every nation was knocked out by all the food and the alcohol. Berwald passed in front of Matthias, who crashed in a bush, still holding a bottle of Carlsberg. He would never change. The tall blonde shooked his head and kicked his leg, but obtained no reaction from the man. Wow, the Dane would wake up with an epic hangover the next day.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard by the Swede. He turned his head to the right and saw Tino staggering towards him. The Finn was talking half in Swedish and half in Finnish, so it was pretty much impossible to understand what he was blabbing about. The younger blonde tripped on a branch and almost fell to the ground. Berwald catched him before he touched the brown earth beneath him. Tino was in his arms. The man felt his heart beat speed increase as he realised how close they were right now.

Wait.

The Finnish boy was drunk.

Couldt it be the chance he have been waiting for?

Berwald stretched his shaking hand and cupped Tino's cheek. And slowly, he got closer to him.

And their lips met.

The Swedish blonde was convinced that his 'wife' could even hear his heart as it pounded agaisnt his ribcage, but he didnt stop. He pressed his mouth harder on Tino's, tasting his soft lips.

And the most incredible thing happened.

In his drunk state, Tino didnt get at all what was going on, so he returned the kiss. Berwald felt himself blush from head to toes, then he stuck his tongue out and licked the Finn's upper lip, wanting him to open his mouth. Tino complied, and they were suddenly sharing a sensual french kiss.

Oh God, the Swede was on cloud nine.

But it stopped as quickly as it began. Tino pulled back and started to laugh his head off before stumbling away. Berwald just stood there, his cheeks red.

* * *

He shouldnt have done that. The next morning, at least 12 nations woke up with a massive hangover and a bitter taste in their mouths. Berwald was in his tent and Tino was chatting with Emil about his last night. What he said just broke the Swede more than ever.

"Yeah, that was crazy! I dont remember a SINGLE THING of what happened after I left the people around the fire!"

"You could have done something really dumb you know." the Icelandic teen replied."This is why I dont drink."

Berwald wanted to cry. WHY?! He finally managed to KISS Tino, why couldnt he remember?!

And now the said Finn looked at him with his innocent eyes and asked:

"Whats with that face, Su-san? Did something happen to you?"

If only he knew...


	4. Netherlands X Sweden

Netherlands X Sweden

Requested by a Guest :D

Netherland's name will be Lars, because everyone calls him like that!

* * *

Some people are meant to be together. Some are not.

And some still have to find out.

* * *

Lars woke up and slowly rubbed his eyes. He felt somewhat tired after the night he spent with his gang watching every Harry Potter movie. The Dutchman stretched like a cat before sitting on his bed, his brain still at 'OFF' function. Today was a rainy day, and rainy days made him bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in his house, except smoking a blunt while eating cookies. He might just call Matthias then.

But luck wasnt on his side this morning, the Dane didnt answer his phone a single time.

Well fuck it, Lars would find an interesting activity by himself then.

He put on a grey hoodie and ripped blue jeans. The Dutch male thought that taking a walk by the canals would be a way of wasting some time, he could even take a breakfast in a restaurant. He took a red umbrella and a pack of cigarettes, then he left his house.

In the end, the weather wasnt so bad. Of course it rained, but just a bit, and it didnt keep people away from walking outside. Actually, the street Lars was on was full of other Dutch citizens just like him.

* * *

After 15 minutes of strolling around with his ridiculous umbrella, the Dutchman finally spotted a place where he could take his breakfast. A panel outside of the building showed the menu and the prices. It seemed to be nice, so Lars entered in the restaurant. There was only a line of three people waiting to order their meal. Great. The male placed himself behind another guy as tall as him, or just a little more. At first the Dutch didnt cared about that person, but after a minute or so, he realised that the man's light blonde hair seemed familiar. He patted his shoulder slightly. The guy turned to him.

"Ja? Wh't do..."Berwald said before recognizing the Netherlands.

"Hi there, watcha doing in Amsterdam?" Lars asked the Swede, curious about that unexpected encounter.

"I got inform'd you had nice r'staur'nts." he replied, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"Are you alone?"

Berwald nodded. He came without anyone. Anyway that wasn't the point. The Dutch male crossed his arms and thought about this whole thing. The place was almost full, and the people were chatting loudly with everyone.

Lars asked the Swede if they could eat together.

Berwald said yes, happy to share a meal with someone that wasnt affraid of him. The two men ordered their food then went to sit to a wooden table. The Swede took off his coat and stared at Lars as he picked a cigarette from the package he brought with him. The people were allowed to smoke in public places?

"You can sm'ke in h're?"

"Its not a cigarette, its a joint. I mix them in my packages. Do you want one?"

The tall blonde refused because he never took drugs and wasnt attracted by them. But seriously, the Amsterdam citizens could smoke weed in coffee places and restaurants? Whatever, Berwald rested on his chair and looked around the place. The furniture was simple but efficient. Feeling a little awkward with the lack of communication, Lars coughed and tried to break the ice between them.

"So, how's life?"

"F'ne. 'N' yours?"

"Well, if I wasn't friends with a buch of hyper guys it would be better."

Berwald blinked, unsure about what he could answer to that. Hyper friends? He must have been talking about Matthias and Antonio, no? Since the discussion wasn't really interesting, they kept their mouths shut for a while, until a waitress brought them their breakfast. They ate in silence, looking at the other from time to time. Lars wanted to talk with the Swede, but none of his attempts to start a discussion worked, so he brainstormed to find a subject they would both be ok with.

Five minutes later, he found.

* * *

IKEA.

Berwald and Lars talked about IKEA.

For more than half an hour.

As soon as they finished their plates, the two men started blabbing about furniture and stuff. The Dutch male realised that the Swedish blonde was more interesting than he first thought. Once you're comfortable with him, you can expect to have a good time with him.

They got out of the restaurant and Lars threw his joint on the street. The weather was still shitty but he didnt care anymore. He turned to Berwald.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Dunno."

"Wanna come to my place? We could watch a movie or something."

The Swede briefly scratched his head and nodded. Why not? They went along so well after all. He never visited many people's houses and he wondered how Netherlands' place would look like. The blonde knew that Lars was a maniac about cleanliness, unlike Matthias. The Dane washed his underwear like, 3 times a year? The Dutch interrupted Berwald's train of thoughts when he wrapped an arm around the other nation's shoulders and kept on walking as if it was normal. The Swede tensed a bit at the sudden closeness, but didnt ask him to let go.

* * *

Lars' house was a big traditional place with an easily recognizable facade. The inside was pale and the furniture was nice. It looked like a picture from a decoration magazine. Both men took off their shoes and Berwald unzipped his coat and hung it up in a closet next to the door. The Dutchman guided him to the living room and let himself fall on the black leather couch. The Swede sat by his side and stretched his arms. Lars turned on the TV. There was a movie playing right now.

A romance movie, obviously.

The two characters were having sex.

Berwald quickly turned his head to some other place, uncomfortable with watching that kind of thing with someone.

Lars just laughed and raised the volume, just to make fun of the Swede's uneasiness.

"T'rn 't off!" the taller blonde complained.

"Fine, fine! I'll put on another movie!"

In the end they just watched Spongebob the Movie just because there wasnt anything else on the TV so early in the morning. Berwald didnt listen to the movie, but it wasnt his fault: he couldnt understand anything of what Spongebob said since he only spoke Swedish and English. The Swede yawned and shuddered.

"Are you tired?"

"Ja, 'n' Im cold."

Lars put his arm around the other one's shoulders once again, and pulled him close. Berwald was embarassed, but the warmth radiating from the Dutchman's body made him press himself against Lars shyly. The Swede closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyelids, the other male was only inches away from his face. Blushing, the Swedish man widened his turquoise eyes.

"Hey, don't be shy." Lars murmured to him.

Berwald wanted to say something, but the Dutch grabbed his wrists and pinned him down on the couch. He then crashed their lips together. The Swede gasped when he realised that Netherlands was kissing him. He parted his lips and allowed the other male to slide his tongue in his mouth. Lars released Berwald's wrists to run his hands over his torso while the taller blonde caressed the muscular back the Dutch possessed.

"D-d'nt do th's..." the Swede half moaned when he saw the Dutchman unbutton his jeans.

"Why not? Shht, just lay back and let me do the rest."

As weird as it appeared, Berwald stopped complaining and kissed him again as he was getting undressed.

This was going to be good.

* * *

(OMG NETHSU IS MY SECOND OTP!)


	5. Sweden X Spain

Sweden X Spain

For a Guest! :)

Well, this is crack! xD

* * *

Antonio fell back on the bed. God! Traveling was exhausting! The Spainiard just registered himself at the hotel's reception because he was going to participate in a World Meeting with the other nations. He was the only one in the room, so he assumed that his roomate still had to arrive. As always, no one actually chose their companion for the week, and it could be anyone. The brunette hoped to get someone he would get along well with.

When Antonio was about to get out of his room, he heard the sound of a door unlocking. Someone opened the door and stepped inside the place. The Spainiard turned his head and saw a tall, blonde man with a blue suitcase.

"Sweden! Greetings to you!" the brunette cheered.

Berwald waved his hand at him and closed the door. Oh well, he got Antonio as a roomate. Not that bad, it was still better than nothing. The tanned man started blabbing about everything, like politics and turtles, and the Swede sighed. His head hurt from all the pencils Matthias threw at him during the flight to Warsaw. But as polite as he was, he didnt tell Antonio to shut up and nodded to him from time to time to show that he actually listened to him. Berwald unpacked his suitcase and lay down on the bed matress, closing his eyes. He should sleep well tonight.

"Already sleepy?" the shorter male asked with a wide smile as he sat on the bed.

"'M tired." the Swedish blonde mumbled before a yawn escaped his lips.

Antonio looked at his phone screen: it was 10pm. He should go to sleep too, or he might fall asleep during the meeting. The Spainiard put his phone asides and removed his shirt in front of Berwald, who raised an eyebrow. The man then unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, the only part of clothing still on his body being his yellow underwear.

"Wh't ya doin'?" the blonde asked.

"I sleep naked, but because you're here I'll keep my undies, unless you allow me to remove them as well?"

"Keep th'm on, 'n' let me ch'nge up."

"No, just strip in front of me! We're both guys, no?" the brunette joked.

Berwald rolled his eyes but was too tired to complain, so he just stripped down to his black tight underwear. Antonio took a moment to admire how muscular the Swede's chest was, before the man put a night shirt on, along with pajama pants. A few minutes later, after they brushed their teeth and set an alarm for the next day, the both of them went to bed. The Spainiard rested his head on the soft and fluffy pillows. Wow, they were so comfortable he could fall asleep in seconds! He turned his head to say goodnight to Berwald, and he saw him doing something strange. The Swede was hugging a pillow against his chest.

"You really do love the pillows!" Antonio laughed happily as he watched the blonde.

"M doin' th's cause I cling to p'ple wh'n I sleep."

So he hugged people in their sleep? That sounded cute and funny at the same time. The tanned man scooted closer and took the pillow away from him. He told him that he didn't cared to sleep in someone's arms.

And he hugged the tall Swede.

His chest was more comfy than the puffy pillows. Embarassed, Berwald didn't dare to move for about two minutes, before closing his eyes and holding the Spainiard closer.

"Good night Berwald~"

"G'd n'ght Ant'nio."

* * *

As planned, the alarm woke up the two men the next morning at 8am. Too lazy to turn it off, they let it ring for some time, while they opened their eyes. Hm, the Swede was right, he actually was holding the Spainiard more tightly than the man thought. It wasn't uncomfortable, the brunette even felt like Berwald was trying to protect him in his sleep.

Antonio never approached the Swede before cause he heard all sorts of things about him, but none of them were true. The tall blonde was actually a nice person if you just looked closer at him.

"By any chance do you know when the meeting is beginning?" the Spainiard asked the other.

"9am."

Well, they still had an hour left to prepare themselves. At the same moment, they both stood up and said that they wanted to take a shower.

Awkward silence.

They knew they would NEVER have the time to wash themselves and get ready at 9 am if they took turns in the bathroom.

"..."Berwald remained silent but he guessed what they would have to do.

"Hem...let's take a shower together?"

* * *

The scene couldn't get more embarassing for both the blonde and the brunette.

Antonio was putting shampoo in his dark brown hair in the first half of the bathtub, close to the falling water, while Berwald was washing his skin with the soap in the second half. They both were turning their backs at eachother, blushing heavily.

After ten minutes of washing, they decided to switch up locations. So the Spainiard backed up in the bathtub.

"G've me the sh'mpoo." Berwald asked, still refusing to look at the other man.

Antonio kept the bottle of shampoo with him, and smiled as he covered his hands with it. He quietly moved closer to the Swede and plunged his hands in the light blonde hair. The taller man gasped as he felt the other rubbing against his skull.

"I figured out you needed a head massage, haha!" the brunette laughed as he ran his skilled fingers on the man's head.

Berwald rolled his shoulders and groaned. Well, even if it was weird and unexpected, it still felt good. The blonde turned around and grabbed the tanned man by his waist.

"Woah, you like being close to people!"

"Hm."

Without any shame, Antonio put himself on the tip of his toes and placed a gentle kiss on the Swede's cheek.

"I don't get why everyone is scared of you, you're so caring and nice! And hot~" the Spainiard said between more kisses on the other's wet skin."You remind me of a big teddybear!"

Berwald slightly moved his lips to smile. Then he asked the brunette to stop kissing him.

"'S my t'rn." he said rather playfully before catching the shorter one's lips in a soft kiss.

He didn't regret anymore sharing a room with Antonio.

* * *

Hello there, it's me! You know, I do the requests in the same order I receive them, but I try to update once or twice a day, so your request should be online soon!


	6. Sweden X Prussia

Sweden X Prussia

Requested by Rena-thecrazydanishgirl! :)

* * *

It probably happened to you. You know, when you pass in front of a couple, and you ask yourself: how can two really different people be together?

* * *

Gilbert and Berwald didn't see each other frequently. The only occasion was when Germanic family reunions were held. Of course, the Swede wasn't from their family, but since Matthias forced all the Nordics to go to those meetings, he was a wanted presence.

The Prussian usually only talked with Matthias, and sometimes with Ludwig. The guys always ended drunk, and Berwald had to take Matthias home. It was a real pain in the ass to deal with a drunk Dane!

But tonight, a lot of unusual things happened during the reunion. Switzerland, who always was the first guy getting angry and threatening to shoot people, remained quiet. And since there wasn't any alcohol around, everyone was sober for once. They all had a strange, serious conversation about politics.

Wow, that never happened before.

* * *

Once the family meeting was over, everybody left after saying goodnight. Because the event took place at Berwald's place, the Swede already started cleaning around, but a voice interrupted him as he washed the kitchen table.

"Hey Berwald, do ya have a moment for an awesome guy like me?"

The blonde turned around and noticed that Gilbert was still in his house, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a smile on his lips. What did the albino want? The Swede just stared at the other male, unsure of what he could say.

"...why 're you st'll here?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if we could have a drink together in your house! Thats cool, no?"

A drink with him? Why? They barely spoke to each other more than three times! Berwald was about to reply something like "no, just get out.", but a sad look crossed the Prussian's eyes for only a few seconds. Did Gilbert have problems? Did he just wanted help? The Swede sighed and walked towards the fridge to take a look inside.

"I h've milk or or'nge juice."

The red-eyed man just started to laugh his head off. Wow, he expected the blonde to have at least 7up in his fridge! Berwald frowned and added that he could still make coffee. Gilbert nodded and stopped laughing.

* * *

Five minutes later, the two men were sitting at a table, drinking coffee from IKEA-printed mugs. The albino almost made a comment about it, but he shut up and ran his hand through his pale hair.

"Listen, I know you think I'm just a guy with too much ego, but I need your help and support." the Prussian said."You see, I had some problems lately with Hungary and she wants to kick me out of our house..."

"S'rry 'bout it. But why d'd you c'me to me?"

"I need to stay at someone's place until it gets better between us, but West lives with Feliciano and Matthias is with Lukas, so I thought..."

"Ya w'nna live 'n my house?..."

"Don't feel like you absolutely have to say yes! You know, it'll be just for a short period of time...I SWEAR I'll keep the house as clean as it is right now!"

Berwald took a sip of his drink and thought about it. He didn't really knew the other and he was almost 100% sure that after only one day, his place would turn into a mess. But he couldn't say no. The Swede had a big heart and anyway Gilbert was in trouble, so he ended up just mumbling a "'K, f'ne." to the other male.

He hoped it didn't make a big mistake.

* * *

During the following week, everywhere they went, people mistook them for a COUPLE.

SERIOUSLY?

Berwald blushed whenever he heard someone ask if he was in a relationship with the albino male. And Gilbert overreacted and yelled at the people that asked them. It wasn't their fault if they went to the store and to the park together, they couldn't even be considered as friends!

"Im pissed off by all those fuckers!" the red-eyed man spat one day, while he was drinking Heineken."Do we really look like we're going out together?!"

"I d'nno." the Swede said.

Gilbert walked to him until their faces were just inches away from touching. He was too awesome to be with someone like the tall blonde! The albino tilted his head and took a good look at Berwald's face. He was manly and serious-looking, just like Ludwig. And he really liked his brother (in a brotherly way).

"Pfft, people are dumb!" he concluded as he left the room to get another drink.

While he was in there, his phone ringed. The screen indicated that the caller was Hungary. Maybe she was calling to say that he could come back home! Gilbert rushed to answer his phone.

It wasn't the case.

Actually, she just called to announce him that she was breaking up with him.

Berwald gasped when the Prussian jumped in his arms. At first he thought the male just wanted to joke around, but when he heard him sob, he knew that something was wrong. Awkwardly, the Swede hugged the red-eyed guy and asked him what was going on.

"She left me..." Gilbert weakly murmured against the blonde's chest.

"'M so s'rry."

Berwald softly caressed the shorter man's hair and hummed to comfort him. He never thought that an egocentric person like Gilbert could cry.

"Stop doing this, Im not your damn boyfriend!"

"Now ya 're." the Swede said before kissing the Prussian on the mouth.

They never talked before.

They just spent a week together.

They were different.

But Gilbert knew, he knew that he finally found the man of his dreams. He felt a heat spread through his body and kissed the blonde back.

The Prussian never meant to fall in love again.

But he did.

* * *

Now that I think of it, I should probably write a sequel. Should I?


	7. Sweden X Prussia (Sequel)

Sequel to the Sweden X Prussia request

* * *

"Hello my dear." Gilbert said, hugging Berwald from behind.

The Swede was making the breakfast this morning, because he didn't trust the Prussian's cooking skills. There has been two weeks since both men started going out together, and they were really lovely doveys. The albino man never thought he would get over his breakup with Hungary so quickly, but Berwald was by far the perfect lover.

He wasn't talkative at all, and therefore he communicated with his body. For exemple, when the taller man grabbed Gilbert by his waist and started to kiss him passionately, he knew they were about to have sex. The Swede was incredibly gentle in bed, so their private times could be qualified as 'lovemaking sessions'.

But back to the present, the Prussian looked at the pancakes his boyfriend was prepairing. Hmm, they seemed to be really delicious! Berwald said good morning to him with that deep and low voice that never failed to send shivers down the red-eyed man's spine. God, what a turn on!

"Honey, I would like to go to West's house, wanna come with me?" Gilbert asked before placing a small kiss on the Swede's neck.

"Ja, why n't?"

"Nice! We'll go right after breakfast!"

* * *

Once they finished the pancakes, the two men changed up and left Berwald's house to go to visit Ludwig. On the way there, the albino put a Ke$ha CD in the car and sang every song loudly and with an awfully sqeaky voice. His lover rolled his eyes but forced himself to avoid making any comment about it.

When they arrived, the Prussian jumped out of the Volvo and dashed to the door.

"HEY WEST!" he yelled.

Ludwig opened his door and stared at his big brother.

"Hi Gil. Could you please stop disturbing the whole neighborhood?"

The German tilted his head and noticed the other man getting out of the car and walking towards him. Why was Berwald with the Prussian? Maybe he just drove him here? The Swede greeted Ludwig and shaked hands with him.

A couple of minutes later, the three men were sitting on a couch in the living room. The German told them that Feliciano was still sleeping and shouldn't wake up before an hour or so. Gilbert took a sip from a beer-filled mug that his brother gave him, and decided to inform Ludwig about the relationship he was currently in. He pressed himself against Berwald, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"What do you think about my boyfriend?" he asked with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Wait what?! You and him, in a couple? Well, that was unexpected! I-I guess that's nice..."

Ludwig was astonished. He never thought Gilbert could have a lover like the Swede! Not that he disliked him, just because he wondered how they could have fallen in love. The German always believed the other blonde to have a crush on Tino (cause he heard about that 'wife' thing)!

"And you're together since...?"

"Two w'ks." Berwald replied as he pulled the albino closer.

Curious about their strange couple, Gilbert's younger brother talked with them for a while and eventually learned the story behind this all.

* * *

The Swede and the Prussian returned home in the middle of the afternoon. They spent more time than planned blabbing and drinking with the German, but anyway it was the weekend, so they didn't have anything important to do. The sun was shinig bright in the blue, cloudless sky, the heat was making the atmosphere comfortable and a soft wind breeze cooled the temperature just a little bit. Gilbert went to his boyfriend's room to borrow some shorts to him.

As he was looking for the shorts, he took off his pants, not really caring about walking around with his underwear exposed. Berwald appeared behind him in silence, wondering why the other male was half-dressed and opening every drawers in his room. He wanted to question him about it, but an idea crossed his mind. A good idea.

It would probably make the heat rise.

The taller man suddenly pushed the Prussian on the bed, making him let out a "Waaaah?!". The albino felt a pair of lips against his and large hands clasping his hips.

"Man, you really are horny!" Gilbert joked after the Swede broke the kiss, only to remove his own shirt.

"Ya m'ke me h'rny." Berwald whispered in the shorter man's ear before licking it.

* * *

The Prussian ran his hand through his messy hair, breathing deeply. His body was all sweaty because of what he just did with his lover. It has been so good, and now they were both laying against each other on the bed. He appreciated feeling the taller man's strong arms around him, he kinda felt like the blonde was protecting him.

"I l've ya." Berwald said to Gilbert.

"I love you too."

* * *

I should have posted this yesterday but everytime I tried to add a chapter my page closed! But now it's ok, so here's the sequel. And I should post the Sweden X Ukraine request in three hours max. :)


	8. Sweden X Ukraine

Sweden X Ukraine

Requested by guest Ayumi Kudou :)

This will be Gakuen Hetalia style!

* * *

Katyusha yawned slowly. God, that math class would never end! The Ukrainian girl leaned her head on the desk she occupied and let her mind wander somewhere else. Her sleepy gaze traveled from a student to another: Alfred the class clown, Bella and Elizaveta the popular chicks, Kiku the Asian nerd...

...and there was Berwald. The silent boy in her class. Kat stared at him for a moment. He was so mysterious and good-looking, with such a serious and mature face. Most people feared him, but the blonde girl got butterflies in her stomach whenever she passed him in the corridors. The Swede suddenly turned his head towards her, and their eyes met.

The Ukrainian blushed and quickly reported her attention on the teacher's explanations. She was panicking: did he understood that she was interested in him? If so, would he find her strange? Katyusha hoped that she still would have a chance with the tall blonde!

But Berwald was feeling completely different from her. On the outside he didn't change his expression, but on the inside he was sad, because he thought he scared her.

* * *

The next morning, Kat woke up earlier than usual and spent almost an hour making herself look pretty for school. Her siblings complained about the fact that they needed to use the bathroom as well, so the busty girl dashed out of there screaming apologies. Later that same morning, she was moving her spoon in circles in her oatmeal bowl, daydreaming about the Swede she found so hot. Her little sister asked her what was wrong, and the Ukrainian couldn't help but blush and stutter random things.

"I see, you must be in love then!" Natalya said in a mocking voice.

Katyusha was redder than a tomato.

* * *

Sighing, she closed her locker with her free arm while the other one held her blue History binder and her pencil case. The girl took her time walking to her class, staring at the floor. Why was love so hard when you were a teenager?! Too busy thinking to look ahead of her, she suddenly bumped into someone and fell on her bum. Her stuff landed a little farther.

Kat didn't even dare to lift her big eyes to meet the probably angry person she hit. She expected to get scolded or yelled at, but its not what happened. The blonde girl saw a hand in front of her face and she finally looking at that individual.

She gasped.

In front of the Ukrainian stood Berwald, offering to help her getting back on her feet. Plus, she noticed that he actually picked up her binder and pencil case for her. Katyusha's cheeks went red as she took his hand and felt him pull to make her rise from the floor.

"T-thank you very much!"

"Yer w'lcome."

They didn't know what they could possibly add to that, so they just remained silent long enough for the situation to get really awkward. Then the Swede gave her back the things she dropped and said a shy "have a nice day" to the Ukrainian.

She was screaming in her head.

He talked to her! Her day was made.

* * *

"Ok everyone!"the teacher said loudly enough to catch the class' attention."Yesterday I introduced you our new project about creating a giant time line on wall, remember?"

"But the wall we're supposed to do the line on is, like, HUUUGE!" complained a Polish boy. "We'll never be done before the end of the year!"

"I know Feliks, so that's why I changed some things concerning the project. First, you'll have to do teamwork! You'll pair up with another student and decide on one common idea! And second, your deadline will remain the same!"

As soon as the teacher finished his sentence, the class started to chat loudly. Everybody already had that friend: the one you just have to look at to know you'll work together. Normally, Kat would have went with her friends and ask to make a three-student team, but she could move from her chair when she noticed how lonely Berwald was, waiting at his desk.

Katyusha gathered all of her courage and self-confidence, and walked towards him.

"Em...excuse me?..." she almost murmured those words, but she was embarassed.

"Hm?" the Swede lifted his head and stared at her with his sexy turquoise eyes.

"Ah...I was just wondering if you...you know...if you wanted to work with me!"

Oh my God she said it! Now the Ukrainian was nervously tugging at her skirt, impatient and worried about the answer he would give her. After a minute of silence, Berwald finally nodded and pat the desk to indicate that she could bring her chair to start the work.

* * *

Everything went better than expected! Not only they found a project idea that would give them a great result, but Kat learned that because of the difficulty she would need to go to the Swede's house twice a week! She wanted to squeel out in joy so much.

"When can I come to your place? Y-you know, just to have an idea of our work schedule..."

"Ya c'n come t'night."

* * *

For the next two weeks, the Ukrainian ended up going EIGHT times to Berwald's house. She started to know the place, and even to discuss with the tall blonde's parents (they were more talkative than him). Their project was going perfectly fine and they would finish it really soon.

But tonight Katyusha was tired. She had accepted to come despite the fact that she could fall asleep on the floor. The blonde girl and the Swede were sitting on a couch by the fireplace and they were searched for more information on the web. Kat found the informations and Berwald noted them on a draft. She couldn't focuss anymore, the heat radiating from the electric fire was acting like sleeping pills on her,

The Ukrainian yawned and closed her eyes, her body leaning to the left.

Berwald let out a surprised "hm?" when Katyusha rested her head against his shoulder, half sleeping. The tall blonde blushed, unsure of what he should do. He quickly looked at his phone screen: 9pm. Oh, she was supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago to return to her home. Ok, he would wake her up and tell her it was the time to go, but the words were stuck in his throat.

The sleepy girl just looked so...adorable! The Swede always had a thing for cuteness, and his cheeks redened a bit more. Berwald put the laptop on the floor before carefully holding the girl closer. He ended up carrying her bridal style to his car, then he laying her down on the back of his Volvo.

He drove her home.

And she was fully asleep by the time the Swede parked the car in front of her house. Berwald got out of the car and opened the back door. He shakes her shoulder a bit, but she just moved in her sleep. He really didn't know how to wake her up.

Until he thought of Snow White.

So slowly, ever so slowly, the Swede leaned on her and kissed her soft lips.

Katyusha shot her eyes open and squirmed, trying to understand what was going on. As soon as she opened her eyes, the taller blonde pulled away from her and briefly explained why she was on the back of his car. They both were flushed, so Kat rushed to get out and enter in her house, shouting an embarassed goodnight to the Swede.

* * *

"Hey K't. Ya f'rgot th't at my house."

The Ukrainian blushed when she recognized Berwald's voice behind her. She turned around and leaned against her locker. The Swede had her purse in his hand. Still embarassed (but HAPPY) because of the kiss she received, Katyusha shyly took her purse and thanked the blonde male.

"S'rry for the k'ss, I'm..."

"Oh! Don't be! It's all my fault if I fell asleep!" Kat interrupted him.

Berwald took a step forward and put a hand on her hip. His other hand cupped her cheek and he murmured:

"I w'nted to say th'at I usually g've better k'sses..."

And he kissed her again. The Ukrainian girl's heart started to beat faster and faster. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around the Swede's neck, pressing her breasts against him. They shared a romantic kiss for one long minute, before the bell ring forced them to let go of each other. They didn't need to ask, they knew they were a couple from now on.

"We h've to fin'sh the project t'night." Berwald finally said.

"After that, could we go buy ice cream from the creamery?"

"S're. See ya later."

He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Katyusha couldn't wait for the day to end.


	9. Sweden X America (part 1)

Sweden X America

Requested by a guest! :)

And it will probably be a two-shot.

You'll understand why.

* * *

The teacher blew his whistle, angry.

"Jones!" he yelled at a boy with honey blonde hair. "You're out of the game!"

Alfred turned around and faced his P.E teacher with a pissed look on his face. Why was he out?! He just pushed another player to get the ball! He never meant to hurt him! Growling, the American went to sit down on a bench. That basketball game sucked.

* * *

Hopefully, after that class he had a football practice, and his mood got way better. Once the practice was over, all the boys went to shower, except Alfred. The team coach needed to have a word with him in his office before he left. The man told him that because he was a really talented player, he might be named captain of the team next year. Wow, those were great news!

Super happy, the American entered in the showers, and noticed that only one or two people still there. A friend of him approached and patted his shoulder.

"Hey man, while you were talking with the coach, the principal came here and told us that from now on we had to leave the school before 8:30pm! That sucks!"

"Why is that so, dude?"

"He said that many of us were staying too long in the place and they always had to close the school later!"

Alfred looked at his fluo green watch and realised he only had 20 minutes to shower and leave. God fucking dammit, the coach talked to him for an eternity! He said bye to his friend and removed his clothes so fast than even Francis Bonnefoy couldn't have done better.

* * *

The blonde American was almost done washing himself when the lights suddenly went off. He screamed in surprise and closed the water. He knew it wasn't a loss of current, so he asked loudly if someone was still around.

Then he understood.

There wasn't anyone else in the school.

Panicking because of the darkness and the loneliness, Alfred quickly dried his body and ran to the nearest door. It was locked. He pushed on the door as hard as he could, but it didn't want to move at all. Angry, the American was ready to kick the lock with all his strenght, when a voice talked close to his ear.

"Ya sh'ldn't do th't. The al'rm will st'rt."

"YAAAAAAH!"

The 'hero' yelped and fell back. Conviced that the ghost of the school wanted to haunt him, he covered his ears with his hands and screamed "GO AWAY YOU EVIL CREATURE!". Moments later someone poked his head and Alfred slowly calmed down.

"Do I look l'ke an evil cr'ture to you?"

"Huh?"

The American looked above of him and found himself facing a tall blonde with turquoise eyes and glasses. He recognized Berwald, one of the players in the football team. Why was he here as well? His hair was slick, so he probably didn't hear the principal's speech and didn't get out before the time.

"Ah...I'm sorry I thought you were a ghost, hahaha! But seriously, are we stuck in that fucking school?!"

"Ja."

Alfred punched the wall and started swearing. That's not what he planned to do tonight! Plus it was Friday, so it meant that...they would stay stuck in there for over two days?! No way!

"Ok so let's resume: you and I are blocked in here. If we try to open the doors, we'll activate the alarms, and I don't want to get arrested. Holy shit we're so fucked! I'll die in a SCHOOL!" the American complained like a little child.

Then he fully understood what staying in school meant. He could do...whatever he wanted. Like breaking stuff and writing insults on the walls. Then he would break a door, run away and never get caught. He was so going to do that. But what if Berwald called the cops? Nah, he was too shy and silent to do that.

"Hm, after thinking a bit, I'll just go get a bat from the gym and make a mess of that place!"

"B't its n't legal."

"As if I care, dude! You do what you want, and I, I'll just have fun!"

* * *

He entered in a math class and started to flip all the desks. Berwald just sighed and crossed his strong arms, observing him from the door frame. It wasn't a good idea to destroy the place, if someone discovered the American he could say goodbye to his career as a professionnal football player.

"Ya sh'ld stop." the Swede warned him.

Alfred put the bat on the floor and stretched his arms. Yeah, maybe he should stop messing up a class that wasn't worth it. Maybe. Suddenly, his stomach growled loud enough that even Berwald heard it.

"It seeme like the hero is hungry! Damn, I haven't eat a thing since luch time!"

"Im s're that the sch'l caf'teria has food st'red in freezers."

* * *

The two boys and the bat managed to break the lock of the kitchen door and get inside. It was dark; only a single hanging light was open. The American spotted the freezer at the back of the room, but that part was in complete darkness, so he asked Berwald to go and open it for him. The taller blonde sighed and used his phone to see where he was going. He arrived in front of the door and opened it. So moments later a cold breeze tickled the Swede's face. Hopefully there was another light in the freezer, so Alfred dared to approach.

"Ya sc'red of the d'rk?"

"I watch too many horror movies, ok?!"

Ten minutes later, Alfred and Berwald were sitting at a table, eating frozen chocolate pudding. Desserts were the only food kept in the freezers, because the meals were cooked the same day they were consumed.

"So, I guess you hadn't hear what the principal said, no?" the shorter blonde said.

"I h'rd it. B't I took too m'ch time sh'wering."

"Man, that sucks being in here at 9pm!"

"Im h'ppy of being st'ck with ya."

"Wait, what?"

Berwald put a hand under the American's chin and slightly brushed his lips against the other boy's.

"I alw'ys h'd a crush on ya."


	10. Info

Ok, I know I haven't updated this week, and I'm sorry for the followers.

The reason is that I have my final exams, so I naturally need to study and I can't find the time to write.

But don't worry, my exams will end this Thursday so I should probably update later that day! ^^


	11. Sweden X America (part 2)

Sweden X America, part 2

Requested by a guest ^^

* * *

"I alw'ys h'd a crush on ya."

Alfred was ASTONISHED. Berwald was staring right in his soul with his eyes, and his hand still haven't moved. The Swede tried to kiss him again but Alfred finally reacted and moved away with a yelp.

"What the fuck, dude?! Stop joking around!"

"But...Im s'rious..."

The American ran his hands through his honey blonde hair and breathed deeply. So the scary guy in his football team was gay and had a crush on him? That was so fucked up.

"Listen man, Im not gay, and anyway we need to deal with some more important things right now, ok?"

Alfred turned his back at him and crossed his arms. He was starting to get tired and didn't want to deal with this kind of thing. Berwald sneaked up behind the American blonde and watched him as he thought of a way to get out of the building.

"You know, we should just break a door's lock and get the hell out of here, I don't care if the alarm goes on."

"I don't w'nt to be 'n trouble if I g't caught."

"Well I don't want to stay here with you!"

The American's last words sounded more threatening than planned, and the Swede suddenly felt really sad. Berwald walked away, leaving the kitchen and Alfred to go somewhere else in the school. He repressed a sob as he started to think about what just happened. He shouldn't have confessed his feelings in these circumstances, it was a stupid mistake. The tall blonde found himself walking in a dark corridor, a cold tear rolling down his cheek. Berwald wanted to die, to disappear under a rock or to hide in a tree.

Alfred kinda said no to him.

* * *

So, after only a minute or two, the Swede stopped in front of the locker room's door.

'I...I'm stupid. Why did I tell Alfred I had a crush on him? Like he would ever give a single fuck about my feelings. Now it's nearly 11pm and I'm sad, tired and cold. I think I'll just sleep here.' the Swedish blonde thought as he entered in the room.

He went to his locker and opened it to take his sport bag out. Berwald planned on using it as a pillow to lay his head on to sleep. He would just take a nap on a bench, alone, in the dark.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cafeteria.

Alfred just raised an eyebrow when Berwald left, not quite sure why he did so. Instead of trying to go after his friend to ask what was going on, he ran to the freezer to get another chocolate pudding despite the darkness.

"No seriously, why did he left?" the American said out loud to himself. "I just said I wanted to get out of here!"

Oh.

Ok, he thought he understood why the Swede walked away.

It was the way he pronounced the words, probably.

In fact, he didn't hate Berwald nor he found him weird, he even never meant to offend him in any way. But still, his sentence sounded like he was saying that his presence was unwelcomed. Plus, because the older blonde confessed to him some time before, the Swede must've thought he didn't accept his love, or something like that.

"I should apologize to him. I've been really mean to Berwald..."

Alfred put his pudding cup on the table and got up from the chair he was sitting on. Then he left the cafeteria and opened his phone to have some light around him, cause the darkness was so scary. As the American walked in the empty corridors, he called the Swede's name a couple of times, about one every thirty seconds, just in case. The walls were sending back the echo of his voice and the only things he could hear were his breath and the sound of his footsteps.

"Ber! Berwald! Dude, where are you? I need to talk to you!"

But in the end, his efforts ended up being useless cause even after walking through the entire school, he still haven't found the tall blonde. Maybe the Swede was hiding from him? Nah, it couldn't be it! Alfred scratched his head and then realised that he didn't check the locker rooms.

"Pssst, are you in that room?" the blonde asked as he opened the boy's locker room' door.

The lights were closed, so the American squinted, trying to spot the other teen in all that darkness. Finally, after a little more than ten minutes or research, Alfred recognized the tall blonde's body laying down on a bench. He seemed to be sleeping. Quietly, the shorter one got closer and stretched his hand to poke at Berwald's cheeks. The teen groaned and slowly opened his turquoise eyes. He emitted a slight surprised hiccup that honestly sounded really cute and unlike him. After all, his face was just a couple inches away from the American's.

"Alfr'd? Wh't ya doin' here?"

"Well, ya know dude, I thought about what I've said back then in the cafeteria, and I want to make my apologies to you. I didn't want to offend you."

"'k, I forg've ya. I...I love you."

"Hm, about that..."

Seeing how unsure and uncomfortable the American looked, Berwald nearly facepalmed himself for saying that he loved him once more. Why were their interactions so awkward? The Swedish blonde cleared his throat as Alfred sat on the bench next to him. The shorter teen crossed his arms and, embarassed, looked away from his friend. So, he really did love him...? Berwald moved closer and closer to his football partner until he wrapped his strong arms around his torso. The American gasped when the tall male tenderly kissed the soft flesh of his neck.

"Yaaa! What do you think you're doin, man?!"

"Kissin' ya." the Swede simply answered before tilting his head to make their lips meet in a seering kiss.

Alfred couldn't help but moan in the kiss. Gosh, Berwald had such smooth lips, plus he was a good kisser! The older blonde moved his hands to the American's shirt, wanting to remove it. He lifted the said shirt, exposing the other's somewhat muscular chest and his soft, flat stomach. Alfred blushed and grabbed the Swede's wrists before he would unbutton his jeans as well.

"Wait, what do you want to do?!"

"You."

With a smile in the corner of his lips, Berwald broke free from the other's grip and took off his jacket, shirt and belt, showing his own strong chest and a thin line of pale blonde hair going from under his navel to his lower stomach. Then he lay Alfred down and went above him. The Swede licked his lips and lowered his head on the American's chest, and slowly, ever so slowly, stuck his tongue out again to tickle one of the teen's nipples. He hissed and blushed even more, a nice sensation starting to flow through his body like a warm fire.

"Ya l'ke that?" Berwald whispered seductively against his neck before sucking it hard, determined to leave a hickey on it.

"Yeah! Keep going, that feels good!"

While his mouth was busy with the American's neck, the Swede kept on teasing Alfred's hard nipples, earning more pleasured moans from him. The sounds he was making turned Berwald on so much that he couldn't resist, he rubbed himself against the other, panting slightly. His jeans weren't so loose anymore.

"Yer so hot..."

"So are you." the American replied, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Im goin' to make ya feel incred'ble."

* * *

Alfred yawned, all of his strength gone since a long time. He and Berwald were laying on the floor on a towel, naked and out of breath. The Swede had an arm around his partner's waist and the American rested his head on his chest.

The taller blonde really made him feel incredible, it was by far the better intercourse he's ever had!

"Berwald?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"Hm?"

"Why do you love me?"

The Swedish blonde pulled him closer and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek before shyly answering:

"'cause yer j'st so cute, athl'tic 'n' sm'rt."

"Awww, that's lovely! Now excuse me, I'll sleep now. We'll just get out of here tomorrow morning!

They shared a goodnight kiss and then they both fell asleep.

As planned, the next morning they ate pudding, then Alfred broke the lock of a door, so the new couple ran away under the first rays of light.

* * *

Author here! School ended Thursday but I only could upload today because, you know, it is summer time! ^^

I'll try to upload at least another one today, so keep on requesting, I'm writing fics that one never saw and wants to see!


	12. Sweden X Fem Denmark

Sweden X Fem!Denmark

Requested by FBFan! :)

Sorry for making you wait! ^^

* * *

This morning, Mathilde woke up earlier than usual. The sun was lighting up her room and a cool breeze caressed her face. The Danish woman yawned and sat on her bed, her messy blonde hair ticking her shoulders. She shaked her head, still sleepy, then she stretched her arms.

Mathilde had the feeling that today would be a nice day.

After a warm shower, a big breakfast a a couple of tv shows, the Danish woman dressed herself with a pair of black shorts, a red shirt and flip flops to take a walk outside.

The blonde chick lived in a peaceful neighborhood, and most of it was composed of friendly elderly people and children, so no one was outside now, due to the summer and the general laziness that came along with it. Mathilde really enjoyed walking there, and within a couple of minutes, she found herself in front of a familiar blue house. The house belonged to a good friend of her, Berwald Oxenstierna. They met in college and somehow they were still keeping in touch with each other.

The Danish woman got an idea.

"Hey, I'll visit him! Im sure he'll be happy to see me!"

She quickly made her way to the door and knocked on it for about an entire minute, asking out loud if he was awake. There was no reply or foot steps behind the door. Not even a single sound coming from inside the house. Mathilde crossed her arms and whistled for a moment, thinking of how she would forcefully break into the house and yell at Berwald to wake up. She should've brought her an air horn.

"Oh my God, he is even home?! I know! I'll enter via the backyard door!" she shouted before running to the side of the house.

The blonde woman jumped over the fence. Well, 'jumped' was maybe a too big word, because the Dane clumsily tried to pass the fence and landed on her face. One of her flip flops flew to somewhere else in the yard. She groaned and went back on her feet, and that's when she spotted Berwald. The man was on his knees with his back showing, and he was obviously doing some gardening. Really? Gardening at 8am?! He must've loved his flowers to death! Mathilde was surprised the Swede haven't heard her arrive, but she just smiled and ran to him.

"Hello there my friend!" the Danish blonde yelled as she threw herself on the male to hug him tightly.

Berwald jumped and let go of the pink flower pot he was holding. As soon as he recognized whose the voice belonged to, the Swede sighed and put his gloved hand on one of Mathilde's arms that was hugging his body.

"Dun ever sc're me 'gain like ya just did." the man scolded his friend.

"Wow, what a manly flower pot you got there!" she replied as she picked up the pink plastic pot and laughed her ass off.

The tall blonde rolled his eyes and turned around to face her, still on his knees. She could be so hyper sometimes...but that's probably why her presence was like a boost of energy for him. And he really needed energy right now, cause he have been working on his garden for more than two hours and the heat was slowly taking over him. Mathilde noticed that the white shirt he wore was starting to get wet, and his forehead was all sweaty. She burst out into laughter.

"Wh't?"

"You're so sweaty! Did you make love to your flowers to get in that state?!"

The Swede facepalmed himself and pushed his friend on the grass. The woman was laughing so hard her breasts were bouncing slightly. Berwald noticed it and tried not to stare at them for too long, but he couldn't help it, they were just so...nice.

He wished he could squeeze them.

Mathilde, on the other hand, was laying on the grass, hoping that her Swedish friend would lay down on her. But it was obviously not working, so she sat on her knees and teased Berwald by unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

"Let me help you with that dirty shirt, you must take it off!"

"If ya w'nt to h'lp me, just take th'se." the man replied, handing a pair of gardening gloves to the blonde Dane.

* * *

So, during fifteen minutes, Mathilde planted flowers and Berwald just stared at her through his glasses. He wanted to ask if she could keep on unbuttoning his white shirt, but he was affraid.

Affraid of what?

Of the friendzone, of course.

He loved the Danish woman since they met, but he felt like they were too deep into friendship to be anything else than good pals. Fuck, he should've confessed to her before.

And Mathilde wanted to be more than friends with Berwald, but because of the Swede's lack of facial expressions, she could practically never tell if he enjoyed hanging out with her or not.

"Hey buddy, can you bring me a glass of water? My mouth is so dry because of your damn gardening session!" the woman shouted, her blue eyes looking at him.

"Ja, j'st wait a m'ment."

A minute later, Berwald came back with a green glass full of water. He walked straight to her, without looking at his feet, so he tripped on the famous pink flower pot that made Mathilde laugh so much. The scene was on slow motion: the water getting out of the glass, Mathilde's surprised face and the 'splash' sound.

"Holy shit, Ber!"

"S'rry!"

He lifted his head (cause he was laying on his stomach on the grass) and his turquoise eyes met a nice sight. The water landed on his friend's shirt, making it damp wet. This way the Swede could see her bra through the material of her shirt. He blinked once or twice. Mathilde didn't get mad, she just took her shirt off. Berwald widened his eyes, before she threw her wet shirt at him.

"I didn't know you liked making me wet!" the Dane joked around as the Swede removed the wet piece of clothing from his face. "God dammit, there's water on my bra!"

The male sat on the grass and apologized to his friend, saying that he could lend her clothes and a towel to dry herself. Mathilde smiled and reassured him.

"Nah it's ok, I can handle it. But YOU, you can't."

"Wh't?"

"Do you think you're subtle when you look at my boobs? I noticed it a long time ago you know!"

Berwald blushed.

"Here you go then, you big perv!" the woman said playfully as she took off her bra.

Berwald blushed even more.

His friend's breasts were just perfect. Big, round, looking firm, with erected nipples that could give a boner to any man seeing them. Mathilde never got any shame, because if she wasn't scared of getting half-naked in the Swede's backyard, she wouldn't be scared to completely undress, right? Berwald swallowed hard and tried to stay focussed.

"Now, I guess that gives me the right to remove your shirt!"

The Danish chick scooted closer and unbuttoned the other's shirt quickly, exposing his muscular chest and the silver cross he always wore on him. Berwald's hands wandered on his friend's torso until they reached their destination. The tall blonde grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard, earning a small whine from Mathilde. She didn't tell him to stop, anyway it wasn't really hurting her.

"Before anything happens, do you like me or it's just for my body?"

"I l've ya. Since coll'ge."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Im sc'red of th' fr'ndzone."

The Danish woman just laughed hard again, then she kissed him. Berwald replied to the kiss and pushed her on the grass while she put her arms around his neck. Impatient, the Swede made her open her mouth and slid his tongue inside, exploring and teasing. They parted after a minute long tongue-twisting kiss. Berwald pulled his partner's shorts down, showing her lime green panties. Mathilde spread her legs as his friend went between them, wanting to get on with it and stop the kisses. He slid her panties to her ankles. Slowly and carefully, he stuck his tongue out and licked between her legs, making the Dane moan. That was going to be great.

After some foreplay between the two, they were ready to begin with the hardcore sex, when the blonde woman seemed to remember something.

"What if I get pregnant?!" Mathilde suddenly asked.

"We'll h've our f'rst child."

She just burst out into laughter once more.


	13. Sweden X Russia (french)

Sweden X Russia

Ça c'est pour toi MangaGleek! ;)

* * *

Ivan ouvrit les yeux paresseusement. L'homme était allongé dans sa baignoire dont l'eau tiède caressait sa peau à chaque mouvement. En tournant la tête, il jeta un regard à l'horloge ancienne accrochée sur le mur de la salle de bain. Dans une heure il avait son rendez-vous annuel chez le médecin, alors il ferait mieux de sortir de son bain bientôt s'il voulait être prêt à temps. Le Russe s'étira et se releva, l'eau coulant sur son torse musclé et pâle, et mit le pied hors de sa baignoire. En moins de deux il avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et il branchait son sèche-cheveux.

* * *

L'homme s'arrêta en face de la clinique, le cadran de son auto indiquant qu'il était arrivé pile à l'heure. Ivan se regarda brièvement dans le miroir et replaca sa frange de cheveux aux teintes cappucino et sourit en constatant qu'il avait fière allure avec sa veste indigo et le chandail noir qu'il portait en dessous. Il avait changé de docteur récemment, et il ne savait pas grand chose de lui/elle, à part qu'avant il/elle habitait en Suède et avait emménagé en Russie pour excercer son métier. Ça risquait d'être intéréssant.

"Привет!" lanca la réceptioniste en voyant le Russe arriver. "Êtes-vous ici pour un rendez-vous?"

"Да, à 2heures!"

La femme regarda sur son ordinateur et hocha la tête, faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreilles démesurément grandes.

"Parfait, le docteur Oxenstierna vous recevra bientôt!"

Ivan la remercia et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, entre un vieil homme buvant de la Vodka et une jeune femme séduisante attendant de voir leur propre docteur. Pour passer le temps, l'homme s'empara d'un magazine à potins et le survola du regard pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, une porte sur la droite s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une mère et sa fille adolescente, et Ivan sut que c'était à son tour d'entrer par cette porte. Le Russe aux yeux mauves se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau médecin. L'endroit était bien rangé et chaque papier sur le bureau de travail était soigneusement classé. Une porte à côté de la zone d'examination permettait de communiquer avec la réception. D'ailleurs son médecin venait probablement de passer par là puisqu'il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce. Ivan se mit à siffloter en fixant la rue par la grande fenêtre devant lui.

"Ivan Braginski?"

Le Russe eut un léger sursaut en entendant une voix grave et chaude provenant de l'entrée du bureau. Il se retourna et vit un homme venir s'asseoir sur la chaise du docteur. Ivan prit un moment pour l'observer: grand, aux cheveux et aux cheveux pâles, une paire de lunettes noires et un air sérieux. Il prit un porte-document et en sortit des feuilles.

"Bonjour. Pour commencer, j'aurais besoin de vos coordonnées: adresse, numéro de téléphone et d'assurance sociale." demanda l'homme avec un visage impassible.

Ivan lui donna ces informations joyeusement, puis une fois que ce fut fait, le docteur lui demanda de s'asseoir sur la chaise d'examination pour débuter le rendez-vous. Le Suédois se placa en face de lui et détacha une bande de velcro reliée à un moniteur.

"Relevez votre manche, je dois prendre votre pression."

"On peut se tutoyer, да?" demanda Ivan en lui obéissant, montant sa mache pour révéler son avant-bras musclé.

"Hm. Maintenant essaie de respirer normalement, le temps que la machine analyse votr...ton rythme cardiaque."

"Comment tu t'appelles, Дорогой?" (mon cher)

"Berwald." répondit le blond en ignorant le dernier mot du Russe. "Bon, pression de 115, c'est parfaitement normal. Maintenant, je vais examiner ton ouïe."

Berwald enleva la bande de velcro et la posa un peu plus loin, pour ensuite saisir un instrument accroché au mur. Il souffla dessus puis reporta son attention sur Ivan, et lui dit qu'il allait voir l'intérieur de son oreille avec l'objet. Doucement, le Suédois introduit l'instrument dans le canal auditif du Russe aux yeux mauves et observa pendant un moment. Puis il le retira et se pencha vers son oreille pour y murmurer un mot, soit "test".

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" demanda Ivan.

"Je vérifie ton audition, contente-toi de répéter le mot."

"Test~"

Le Russe frissonna quand Berwald murmura d'autres choses dans ses oreilles. Sa voix était décidément sensuelle et elle faisait fondre Ivan comme glace au soleil. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme se demanda à quel point ce serait excitant de se faire dire des trucs cochons de cette façon.

Oh...ce serait divin.

* * *

"Je dois te demander d'enlever ton chandail, pour écouter ta respiration." dit le Suédois en retirant le stéthoscope qu'il avait autour du cou.

"Je me déshabillerais pour toi n'importe quand, да!" blagua le Russe en enlevant sa veste et son chandail noir, exposant son torse.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." marmonna Berwald en posant le bout du stéthoscope contre le dos d'Ivan.

Ce n'était en effet pas drôle, mais tout de même, le blond à lunettes ne put s'empêcher de regarder les muscles de son patient. Ce dernier sourit et posa sa main contre l'entrejambe de l'autre homme. Berwald sursauta et regarda Ivan, qui lui sourit encore plus largement en se caressant le torse de l'autre main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais?"

"Je te séduis pendant ton quart de travail, сексуальный~" roucoula le Russe en battant des cils innocement.

Ivan rapprocha son visage de celui de son docteur et soudainement lui saisit l'arrière de la tête et colla leurs lèvres ensemble. Sa langue vint chatouiller la lèvre supérieure du Suédois, qui ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser son patient jouer avec lui un peu. Berwald lui prit les cuisses et le souleva dans ses bras tout en continuant à entortiller leurs langues mouillées l'une avec l'autre. Il allongea le Russe sur son bureau après avoir tassé d'un revers du bras les papiers qui y étaient.

"Je te veux, tu veux bien ne faire qu'un avec moi, да~?" supplia Ivan en déboutonnant le bouton de son pantalon et le baissant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

* * *

"Aaaah~" gémit doucement Ivan en penchant la tête pour l'appuyer contre son épaule.

L'homme était assis, les jambes écartées, sur le bureau de travail de son médecin tandis que celui-ci était à genoux devant lui, promenant sa langue contre son sexe en érection. Berwald fixait son partenaire droit dans les yeux alors qu'il le suçait habilement, en même temps de se caresser au travers de son linge. Oh, comme Ivan goûtait bon, il pourrait le savourer toute la journée, comme un suçon dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

"Arrête et prends moi~"

"Hm."

Le Suédois blond se releva et essuya un peu de liquide blanchâtre au coin de sa bouche d'un coup de langue. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas la dernière pipe qu'il ferait à Ivan Braginski, parce qu'il aurait aimé le faire jouir avec sa langue. Berwald s'éloigna un instant pour prendre une petite bouteille dans un tiroir de classeur puis il revint vers le Russe en chaleur.

"J'espère que tu supporte bien un peu de douleur." commenta-t-il en ouvrant la bouteille, qui contenait du lubrifiant, et en appliqua sur ses doigts. "Que dirais-tu d'un examen de la prostate, Ivan?"

"Oh ouiii, touche-moi!"

Avec un semblant de sourire en coin, le Suédois s'assit dans sa chaise pour lui faire face et lui écarta un peu plus les jambes. Du bout d'un doigt il effleura son entrée puis, lentement, le glissa à l'intérieur. Il caressa un peu les alentour puis entreprit de presser contre la prostate du Russe. Ivan se cambra et gémit de plaisir en sentant cette délicieuse sensation se répandre en lui. Berwald se lécha les lèvres et enfonca un autre doigt, puis encore un autre, doigtant son patient avec ardeur et se délectant des bruits plaisants qu'il faisait.

"Allez, baise-moi~" haleta-t-il.

"D'accord."

Le blond aux yeux turquoise appliqua du lubrifiant sur son membre raidi et saisait Ivan par la taille pour le forcer à se lever de sur son bureau. Berwald était confortable sur sa chaise, et il voulait que le Russe le chevauche. Ivan comprit le message et placa ses mains sur les épaules du Suédois. Celui-ci descendit ses propres mains vers les hanches de son partenaire et l'embrassa langoureusement. D'une lenteur ridiculement érotique, Berwald pénétra le Russe en gémissant à l'intérieur de leur baiser. De son côté, l'homme aux yeux mauves se cambra en sentant le sexe de l'autre en lui, si gros et chaud.

"A-aaaah! C'est tellement bon!" gémit-il quand Berwald se mit à lui donner des coups de bassin.

Oh, il ne pouvait pas décrire l'euphorie provoquée en lui chaque fois que le blond heurtait son point G, c'était si jouissif, il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même. Le Suédois lui mordillait le cou tendrement et chatouillait les mamelons de son patient du bout de la langue de temps en temps. Lui aussi éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à baiser Ivan, mais ça ne se voyait pas facilement puisqu'il était la définition même du mot 'poker face'.

* * *

Au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, le Russe ne put en supporter davantage et succomba au plaisir. Il se cambra plus violement que les autres fois et cria:

"ДА! Это настолько велика!" (oui! C'est tellement bon!)

Berwald serra les dents et gémit en atteignant son orgasme, jouissant à l'intérieur du corps d'Ivan.

"Hmmm!"

Les deux hommes restèrent dans la même position pendant un moment, reprennant leur souffle et laissant leur ardeur se calmer un peu. Après environ trois minutes, Ivan se leva, les jambes tremblant un peu, et s'assit de nouveau sur le bureau. Berwald essuya un peu de sueur sur son front et se leva à son tour tout en rattachant son pantalon. Il se pencha sur l'homme aux yeux mauves et l'embrassa habilement encore.

"Je crois que je vais aimer venir chez le docteur à partir de maintenant!" dit Ivan en riant.

"Non, je pense que je fais plutôt te faire des visites à domicile, tu cries vraiment fort."

"Et toi tu suces comme une pute."


	14. Sweden X Austria

Sweden X Austria

Requested by Guest!

My finals went great and I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback and the patience of the nice people that sent me requests! :)

* * *

At first, they only saw each other at World Meetings, just as two normal countries.

Just as strangers.

Like when you see someone and you look at him/her with a curious gaze, when you find that person mysterious and you want to get to know about him/her, but you just can't take the first step.

That was exactly how you could describe Roderich's feelings right now. The Austrian brunette had what you could call a 'crush' on someone, and he TRULY wanted to talk with his beloved one, yet he feared a bad reaction or a loss of dignity. As a sophisticated and aristocratic man, he had the feeling that his approach should be as sophisticated as him. But there was the problem: how exactly do you establish the first contact?

Especially when your crush is a tall, blonde and sexy Swede?

As crazy as it sounded, Roderich seemed to appreciate Berwald a little more than he should.

* * *

"I must find a way to talk to him while staying confident!" the brunette said out loud to himself one morning, between two sips of sophisticated coffee.

Elizaveta sneaked up behind her friend and a smile spread across her lips as she understood what was going on. Roderich was actually in love? Woah, she thought she'd never see that. The Hungarian woman patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong, ?" she joked around.

"I...I...do you know how to seduce someone?"

"And who exactly do you want to seduce?~"

Roderich stared at his feet for a moment, like an embarassed kid, before softly answering.

"Sweden."

Elizaveta repressed a laugh as she covered up her mouth with a hand. Really? That sounded funny, why was her friend attracted to such a person? But the woman knew that she had to help the Austrian, at least just a bit, with his shyness. Plus, the Hungarian was aware of the fact that Berwald was also a shy man, so the thought of these two being awkward and flushed almost made her squeal.

"You know, I could go to his house and invite him over so you both could have some time to talk!"

"I don't know if you shoul-"

Too late, Elizaveta was already running away from the house with a smile that could be described as 'the most enthusiastic one in the world', right after Alfred's smile every time he spotted a McDonalds.

* * *

She knocked on Berwald's door a few times, and the blonde came to open. He looked down at her and his left brow slightly arched, curious about why the Hungarian brunette was at his place. Elizaveta smiled gently and greeted him with a happy voice.

"Hi there Berwald! How're you doing today?"

"'M fine, what do you w'nt?" the Swede mumbled back.

"My friend Roderich wants to have a snack with you today, just so he could talk a bit. This is not a joke I swear, so will you come along?"

Berwald stared at her for about a minute and a half before nodding to agree. The brunette giggled furiously in her head and she thanked the tall blonde before telling him to be there at 3 O'Clock.

* * *

"So, what did he say?" Roderich asked nervously as he held a cup and a plate with shaky hands.

"He'll be here at 3! You better get dressed well if you want to seduce him!" the woman replied with a laugh.

The Austrian ran upstairs immediatly. What could he wear, what could he wear?! He did look like a teenage girl on her first date. Finally, he chose to put a simple dark gray shirt and black jeans. The brunette nodded at the mirror with the firm intention to have a quality snack time with the hot Swede.

Berwald arrived in front of Roderich's house, unsure about what was going on. He as well had some difficulties regarding his clothes, so he picked up a white shirt and black pants, just to look classy.

Because if something was sure about Roderich, it was that he was a sophisticated individual.

The Swede rang the doorbell and a shaky, nervous Austrian opened slowly. Their eyes met and the brunette blinked in front of the depth of his guest's turquoise irises. On the other hand, Berwald felt relieved as he understood that they were both uncomfortable at the moment. Roderich stepped aside to let the tall blonde enter in the house.

"I'll...make some coffee, just go and take a seat in my living room, it's located to your right."

"'k..."

The Swede walked a bit before finding himself in a nice room with paintings and little sculptures. A couple of expensive old chairs served as seats for the guests, so Berwald sat, crossed his legs and waited for the Austrian to come with the coffee.

"I'm here. I brought coffee and two pieces of Sachertorte." Roderich said as he put the plates on a glass table.

* * *

Five minutes later, the two men were drinking their beverage in front of each other, in silence, until Berwald asked:

"Is th't a paint fr'm Van Gogh th't I see on yer w'll?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes it is, I bought it a long time ago. Do you know something about art?"

"Ja, I do."

Right after that, it was surprisingly easy for them both to start a discussion about art and culture. Soon enough it turned into a cultural knowledge battle between the Swede and the Austrian, and it was quite entertaining and funny for Roderich.

Elizaveta was spying on the two males with a camera to record all of their interactions, and for once, her friend seemed to be really happy and talkative. The sight made the Hungarian smile from ear-to-ear and chuckle.

"I h'rd you liked pl'ying piano." Berwald said before eating a piece of the cake Roderich brought.

"I do, it's my main hobby, do you want to hear me play some piano?"

"'K."

* * *

The Austrian brunette let his skilled and fast fingers move from a key to another, producing a slow and melodic song that the Swede honestly appreciated. Roderich was feeling a little nostalgic as he recalled how Feliciano used to sit by his side to listen to him, but now times changed, and he was currently beside his crush. He tried not to think about it too much, but he couldn't help it. They were so close, SO close! God, the Austrian wanted to press himself against the other man.

'Im loosing focus! I must stop thinking about him!' he thought as he noticed that he was missing some keys.

And suddenly, the brunette felt a hand on his shoulder, so his whole body stiffened and he gasped. That was a little unexpected. Looking at his guest, he waited for an answer. Berwald let go and crossed his arms with a concerned look.

"S'rry, I w'nted to ask 'f you were ok."

"...Oh ok then, I should be the one being sorry of such a reaction, you just took me by surprise."

From that moment, when their eyes met again, they felt a strong feeling deep inside their chests, and they remained in the same position, facing each other, for a long time.

And then, IT happened. You know, when you look at someone and you KNOW that there will be something between you.

Slowly, Roderich came closer to the blonde Swede, and hugged him. Berwald grabbed him by his waist with careful hands and leaned his head closer to the Austrian's. Roderich tilted his head and whispered into the Swede's ear:

"Kiss me."

"As you w'll."

The blonde male cupped his cheek and brushed their lips together before getting on with it and gived the brunette a hot kiss, where his tongue became a skilled and pleasurable tool. Roderich panted and tightened his hold around Berwald's torso, enjoying the kiss, and soon enough he stopped twisting tongues with the Swede and just let him take the control.

Elizaveta was screaming like a crazy fangirl inside her head.

"Your lips are so soft, and you kiss so well!" the Austrian said after they parted to regain their breaths.

"'S bec'se you're so k'ssable." the tall blonde replied as he planted little kisses on Roderich's neck, making him shudder.

Determinated to take the whole thing to another level, the brunette grabbed Berwald's white shirt and started to unbutton it. In no time, the Swede's glorious chest was exposed and Roderich nearly fainted from that wonderful sight. The taller man smiled a little before he pulled the other one's head down by holding him by his hair and kissed him again. The tingly feeling that spread on his scalp from the touch made him moan in the kiss. Of course Berwald was holding his hair, but that wasn't painful at all, it was even...arousing. Roderich struggled to take off his own shirt, but as gentle as he was, his partner helped him with that task and removed his top clothing. The Austrian wasn't muscular nor in shape, but his body was perfect, at least in the Swede's eyes. Berwald continued his teasing on the brunette's neck, kissing, licking and sucking at the soft and tender flesh, enjoying the reactions from his partner.

"Lean yer b'ck ag'nst the piano." he commanded to him with a kiss on the cheek.

Roderich obeyed and rested his back against the instrument, curious about what was in the blonde's mind at the moment. The Swede came closer and pinched one of the Austrian's nipples before circling it with his hot tongue, receiving a distinct moan from the other. Slowly, his guest's mouth travelled down his torso, towards his lower stomach. Roderich gasped as he felt Berwald pull his jeans down to his tighs, along with his underwear.

"You...you don't have to do t-that!" the Austrian stuttered as he closed his eyes, his face bright red from the embarssment of being almost naked in front of someone.

"You'll l'ke it. 'N' th'n..." his voice lowered, "I'll f'ck you on th' piano."

* * *

Roderich was breathing hard, his body shaky and sweaty. God! God that felt good! He was currently laying naked and satisfied on his piano, with Berwald changing up to his leff. The Swede has been so passionate and rough, and that was how the brunette enjoyed sex.

"You're so good that if sex was an art, I'd have your paint in my room."

"H'w about we h've a sn'ack ag'n one day?"

"Whenever you want."

They kissed again. And, behind an artificial plant, Elizaveta wiped away the blood from her nose.

She'd never stop listening to the tape she recorded that day.


	15. Turkey X Sweden

Turkey X Sweden

Requested by Nepeta 33! :)

WARNING: Not-that-explicit smut

* * *

There were tissues all over the floor.

But don't get the wrong idea. Those tissues were tear-stained.

A trembling hand picked another tissue from the box that rested on the floor. A sob followed soon as the man wiped away his glassy eyes with the soft material.

Why was he crying?

A breakup.

Berwald rarely did show his emotions, but now he couldn't help himself; he was heartbroken. His body lay on the couch, covered by a warm blanket, and his blonde hair was all messy. All that was missing was the vanilla ice cream and the old love story movies. Oh, the Swede felt like he was dying from the inside.

Tino left him more than a week ago, and yet Berwald still couldn't get over it. It was too hard for him to realise that the shorter blonde was gone, because he had loved him for a so long time. The Swede was immortal, he had amorous feelings towards the Finn for CENTURIES.

But now that was over.

The other Nordics knew that the tall blonde was in a depressive mood, and they sure wanted to cheer him up, but they didn't know how.

"I'll just go and see him!" Matthias yelled. "He ADORES me!"

"If by 'adore' you mean 'everytime we see each other we fight', then just go ahead and visit him." Lukas replied with an annoyed face.

The Dane ignored his best friend and said that he would find a way to make Berwald feel better.

* * *

It was nearly 3pm when someone knocked at the Swede's door. The said man was still on the couch, holding a picture of him and Tino from when they went to an amusement park. Berwald honestly didn't want to get up and open the door, but the person knocked again, determined to get him to leave the 'SS Depression', aka the couch. With a sigh, the blonde picked up his glasses from under a cushion and walked towards the door, only wearing a blue pajama bottom.

He slowly opened, and found himself facing Sadiq Adnan, or Turkey.

"Hey pal! I sorta got hired to cheer you up today!" the tanned man shouted with a wide smile as he patted the Swede's bare shoulder.

"Dun need ya h'lp. An'way, who h'red you?" Berwald grunted, brushing the Turk's hand away.

"Your good friend Denmark came to my house this morning to ask for my help! Don't worry, by the end of the day, that breakup thing will be from the past!"

Sadiq entered in the house by slightly pushing the blonde to the left. The dark-haired man took a good look at the entire place, checking every single corner he could reach. Berwald closed the door and crossed his arms, waiting for the Turk to stop watching his stuff like that, since he found it impolite and random. After three minutes or so, the tanned nation jumped on the couch and faked a dramatic expression.

"My, my! I thought you were a cleanliness freak, why is everything so messy in here? Plus, how come there's no empty beer bottles on the floor? You need help with your broken heart! And I know what to do!"

"Wh't is it?" the blonde asked with a pissed tone.

"We'll go get some ice cream! Ice cream is THE remedy for breakups and pregnant women!"

Before Berwald could reply or facepalm himself, the Turk ran upstairs to pick clothes for him. A brown sweater and a pair of jeans later, the pale-eyed man was ready to get out of his house for the first time in days.

"I dun w'nt to!"

"You will eat ice cream wether you want it or not!" Sadiq said while dragging the tall blonde in the street.

Berwald haven't stop glaring at the stubborn Turk while they made their way to the ice cream store. Screw the sweets, he just wanted to have some time alone! The Swede was asking himself if hanging out with Sadiq was actually worse than dealing with Matthias, before he recalled that at least, the tanned nation wasn't trying to convince him to suck his dick.

Well, not yet.

Soon enough, both men were sitting at a small round table, face-to-face, eating ice cream. Sadiq seemed to have fun savoring his frozen treat, unlike Berwald, wich was poking his dessert with a pout.

"Come on buddy, make an effort! Eat it before it melts!"

"Ngh."

The tall blonde frowned deeply but decided to give it a try, so he licked the tip of the cream slowly. The Turk smirked as he watched the other litterally suck his vanilla ice cream cone. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but for some reason he couldn't look away, he liked seeing the slow and circular motions of the Swede's tongue over the sweet white cream.

"Berwald, do you always eat ice cream in that way...?"

"Hm? Wh't are ya t'lking bout?"

"I'll be honest, if your cone could speak, he'd say 'Dude, Im not a cock, Im just ice cream'!"

Right after he said that, he expected a glare or even a slap from the Swede, but that's not what happened. At the moment, as he stared at the blonde, Sadiq swore that he saw the slightest smile on his lips.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they went back to Berwald's home to do something else. The said man didn't want to admit it, but he liked their little visit to the ice cream store. Not for the blowjob joke, but for the dessert. Wow, ice cream DID make people happier! The Swede sat on his couch and began cleaning around the tissues and other stuff. Sadiq sat by his side and took the TV remote.

"As long as Im here, let's watch tv!" he said with a smile as he put an arm around the other's shoulders.

"St'p. Im n't your b'ddy."

"I may not be, but still, what if I put my hand here?"

Berwald saw the smirk on the Turk's face, then he felt something on his lower body. He looked down and realised that his guest was palming his crotch through his clothes. What was going on? The blonde grabbed Sadiq's hand to make him stop.

"ST'P!"

"Awww, but sex is an excellent way to forget about life problems and get into a state of bliss! And besides, your body is a turn on for me."

The dark-haired man's other hand unzipped the Swede's jeans to let appear a tight, black underwear. Berwald released the hand he was holding, and the rubbing sensation on his crotch got rougher, making the blonde arch and pant. Slowly, he put his hand over Sadiq's and guided him in the teasing of his body, and in no time, he was hard. The Swede's mind was all confused and unsure, but the pleasurable feelings flowing through him were just so welcomed. The Turk pulled Berwald closer and started making out with him, letting his slick tongue invade the other's mouth.

"Hmm!" the pale-skinned man moaned into the kiss as Sadiq kept on teasing him.

A little less than four minutes later, both men were naked and laying on the couch, sharing a seering kiss while rubbing themselves against each other. Berwald was on the bottom for the first time since a lot of years, and he was progressively recalling all the pleasure he had back then. The tanned male parted from his partner and smiled down at him.

"I think you're ready to begin, are you?"

"Ja..." the other replied, his cheeks blushing.

Sadiq gripped the blonde's tighs and spread them wide, gaining a better view and access to his partner's private parts. Berwald stared at the dark-haired man as he went between his legs. The Swede shivered when he felt a warm tongue run along the inside of his tigh, near his hard-on. The tall blonde closed his eyes right after the Turk took his member in his hand and let his tongue have a taste of it. Berwald bit his bottom lip to supress any sounds that could've escaped his mouth. Sadiq chuckled and lifted his head.

"I want to hear you moan." the male whispered as he pinched one of the blonde's nipples.

The pale-eyed man arched slightly and emitted a sound between a noisy pant and a moan. With his deep and warm tone, that sound just turned the Turk on even more and made him desire the other harder. The dark-haired man kept on rubbing the Swede's nipple with one hand, while he asked him to open his mouth. Berwald obeyed and let his partner put three fingers inside in order to lube them up. Once they were slick enough, Sadiq pulled them out and placed them in front of the blonde's entrance. And he pushed all of them in at once.

"Ngh!" the Swede gritted his teeth as he felt the fingers slide in him slowly.

He squirmed, slightly in pain due to the fact that he wasn't used to have anything in his ass. The Turk sucked his neck to soothe him a bit as he moved his fingers in and out, stretching and teasing. At some point, he twisted them somewhat roughly, and that's when Berwald finally enjoyed it. He moaned softly as he felt that his sweet spot got touched. Sadiq pressed against his prostate one more time, and earned another sound of pleasure, along with a twitch from the blonde's hips.

"Please..."

"Please what?" the tanned man asked with a laugh.

"Please g't on w'th it..."

Glad to hear the Swede beg for sex, Sadiq pushed him on the floor and went above him, caressing himself. The submissive one pulled him down for a deep kiss as he knew what was coming next. The dark-haired man grabbed the other's tighs and pressed them against his chest, before placing his erection against his stretched entrance.

Berwald hissed when Sadiq entered him with a rough thrust, shooting pain and pleasure through his body. The Turk let out a moan, the pressure around his manhood driving him crazy. It was so tight, even if the blonde have been strech before. The tanned man knew that he should wait for the Swede to get used to the size within him, but he was way too horny and he needed a release. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to forget the pain, when Sadiq started to thrust in and out of him. As needy as he was, the Turk still cared for his partner, so he grabbed him by his hips and angled himself to rub against the other's g-spot. This time Berwald moaned loudly and planted his nails in the dark-haired male's back, a wonderful sensation taking over him.

"A-aaah!"

"Gotcha!" Sadiq joked as he bit his neck playfully.

Within a couple of minutes, the tall blonde was reduced to a moaning mess, due to all the pleasure he was receiving from the rough thrusting and the teasing of his neck. The Turk could clearly see that his partner was close to his climax; his body was sweat-covered, shuddering and his eyes were glazed over. The Swede wanted to bring the other to his orgasm as well, so he placed a hand on the back of Sadiq's head and toyed with that hair curl he got, knowing that it was an erogenous zone to him. The tanned man groaned and sucked the blonde's earlob before whispering in it:

"Cum for me."

That, combined with the overhelming sensation in his stomach, was enough to send Berwald over the edge. The male arched violently as his body suddenly stiffened and he screamed in pleasure, reaching his orgasm. The Turk moaned when his partner's entrance tightened around him, and he came too, spilling his load inside him. He then held himself on his shaky arms for a moment before collapsing to the side to regain his breath and strenght.

"Fuuuuuck, that was good!"

"Ja..."

"And now we should clean that mess you made when you came! Unless..." he thought for a couple a seconds. "...wanna do it again?"

Yeah, by the time they were done, the tissues on the floor didn't only contain tears anymore.


	16. Sweden X Norway

Sweden X Norway

Requested by Guest! :P

( Gakuen Hetalia Style again! )

* * *

The class was boring. Not like an average boring class, it was **BORING**. I mean, no fucking one was paying attention, cause they were all sleeping on their desks. Math was already boring, but today even the teacher wanted to kill himself.

"Teach, can you expell me?!" Matthias yelled. "I can feel my brain cells dying!"

"It's not the class' fault, it's your own dumbness that kills your brain!" Vash replied with a pissed off face.

There were some laughs coming from the still-awake students, but they faded as soon as the teacher glared at them. Matthias just sighed loudly and smashed his head against the desk he was sharing with Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"IM BORED!"

"Oh shut up Køhler!"

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, two students weren't as bored as their friends. Lukas and his boyfriend, Berwald, were having a conversation via a sheet of paper. It couldn't exactly get called a 'love letter', for the only reason that its content was more sexual than romantic. It was the kind of conversation that you absolutely didn't want to get taken away by the teacher, or anyone else. Hopefully, the two teens were sitting at the same desk/table and the people next to them were sleeping or subtly texting. Lukas smiled a little as he wrote another smutty paragraph on the paper before sliding it towards the Swede. Berwald picked it up and quickly read. His face remained the same but in his mind he was smiling. The Norwegian was beautifully pervert when he wanted to, and they both couldn't wait to return home, I guess you know why.

To get physical, of course.

Lukas put a hand under the table, on the taller blonde's tigh. The boy was so tempted to lean against his boyfriend's side and fall asleep, then wake up in his arms. This, or have sex with him, any of those options were welcomed. Berwald looked down at the shorter blonde and gently brushed his arm with a warm hand, wich caused the Norwegian to shiver.

* * *

"Listen everyone," the teacher said in a tired tone. "I know you are all tired and sleepy, I myself am too. So, I decided to stop the lesson and put a movie on instead. Maybe it'll wake some of you up, or simply help you sleep."

A couple of heads lifted from the desks they were laying on and suddenly there seemed to have a little more life in the classroom. Interrupting a class because it was boring? Damn right! The epic teacher closed the lights and loaded the movie on his Mac.

"Looks like the sheet is useless now, unless you've got night vision." Lukas observed as soon as the lights went off and plunged the room into darkness.

"Dun w'rry, we'll f'nd a way to k'p ours'lves ent'rtain'd."

"Teach! What movie are we going to listen to?" Feliciano asked.

"Please, may it be porn!"

"No , it is not porn, the movie I got with me is '_Die Hard'._

Berwald pulled his Norwegian lover to his chest to get some cuddles during the movie. Hey, wait a sec! The Swede thought about the whole thing for a moment, before an idea popped in his mind. The movie was '_Die HARD'?_ Well, that was accurate. He knew what to do to keep their interaction going.

* * *

Ten minutes after the movie began, the older blonde decided that it was the time. No one was paying attention to them, they were all focussed on the movie or on their phone's screen. Berwald kept a straight face as he slowly dragged a hand down Lukas' torso, over his flat stomach, towards his lower regions. The Norwegian jumped a little but didn't seem to want him to stop. In fact, he just wished that the spot they were on was dark enough to allow the Swede to do what he wanted to do. With a skilled move from his thumb, the older blonde managed to unbutton Lukas' jean button. Then, he slowly unzipped it with caution, just in case someone would look in their direction for some reason. The Norwegian helped him out a bit by pulling his pants down passed his hips. A handjob in a classroom? That sounded lovely.

Berwald put an arm around his lover's shoulders and reduced the distance between their chairs. What he was going to do was risky, after all. He placed his other hand on the shorter blonde's crotch and squeezed slightly, receiving a shudder from his partner. Lukas grabbed the Swede by his shirt as the said boy rubbed his member through his underwear. Needless to say that it didn't take long before the Norwegian became hard. His cheeks reddened as a pleasant feeling spread within him. The older blonde finally pulled down Lukas' underwear to release the boy's erection and to allow himself to have a full contact with it. The shorter one squirmed as he felt his boyfriend slide his hand up and down his shaft with a slow, erotic pace, sending waves of pleasure to his body. A small, almost inaudible pant escaped the Norwegian's lips when Berwald started to circle the tip of his manhood with his thumb while his other fingers kept on teasing the rest of his member.

Pressure was quickly rising in Lukas' lower stomach as the pace of his lover's teases grew faster and a bit rougher. The Swede wanted to make the younger blonde cum in the fastest way possible, cause a look at his watch confirmed that the class ended soon. He picked up a tissue from his pocket as he noticed that the Norwegian was close. In his mind he prayed that his boyfriend wouldn't make too much noise when reaching his orgasm, they absolutely didn't want to get uncovered by someone! Lukas' body twitched as he neared his climax, and he put a hand over his mouth to block any sounds that could come out.

A last rough tug at the shorter blonde's cock, and that was it for him. Lukas arched violently and his body shuddered as he came in the tissue. Hopefully, to the students next to them, it just seemed like he was sneezing. A little less than two minutes later, the bell rang and everyone left the classroom. The Norwegian took a deep breath and put his jean back on.

"I'll pay you back as soon as we return home."

"We'll see 'bout th't."

"No, I SWEAR I'll bring you to your knees."


	17. Denmark X Sweden

Denmark X Sweden

Requested by Nepeta 33! :D

WARNING: More or less explicit stuff

* * *

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

The flight attendant jumped and turned around. She interrupted the closing of the plane's door and looked at the man running towards her with a ticket in his hand. The woman just sighed: it happened all the time.

"Alright Sir, may I see your boarding pass please?"

"Take it! Now let me go in that plane!"

The man passed her right after flashing his boarding pass in her face for two or three seconds, then ran in the corridor linking the airport to the plane. Once Matthias got inside, he leaned against a wall to regain his breath. Shit, next time he'd wake up earlier and pack his stuff the day before. The Dane had to take a flight to Tōkyō, cause this was where the World Meeting would take place this time. The blonde male looked around and screamed in his head:

'What?! What's with all the Asians on board?!'

Then he recalled that he was travelling with Japan Airlines._  
_

To go to _ASIA._

He facepalmed himself.

"Im a real dumbass sometimes...whatever! Let's check where Im supposed to sit now!" Matthias said out loud as he picked his pass.

The Dane read the paper, looking for the position of his seat, wich happened to be '23 C'. So he walked down the alley, realising that there wasn't only Asians on board: actually, many ethnic people occupied the seats. Around the center of the plane were the European countries, like him, that decided to take a single common flight to Japan, and he waved at them. Feliciano waved back with a happy face, but Ludwig, who was by his side, only nodded at him. Finally, the blue-eyed man found the '23' he was looking for, and lifted his eyes from the pass. He found himself facing someone familiar. Another blonde, with glasses and cold turquoise eyes. Berwald just stared at him as he understood that they would have to be seat neighbors during almost 14 **HOURS.**

Matthias was smiling even more widely than the Chesire Cat himself.

"Berri!" the Dane yelled. "We're seat neighbors, isn't it fucking fantastic?!"

"S'meone k'll me now." the Swede growled, hitting his head on the seat in front of him.

The shorter blonde jumped on his seat and gave his 'friend' a big tight hug, nearly choking the other. Berwald pushed him away with a angry look on his face. The plane didn't even leave the ground yet, and he was already pissed off. He would have preferred to be seated with someone that wouldn't have wanted to hug him, or speak non-stop, or make bad sex jokes, or possess the most obnoxious laugh on EARTH. At least, the Dane didn't seem to want to put up a fight between them again. The younger blonde turned his head and noticed that the people surrounding him were all Matthias' friends: right now, the said guy was talking to Lars and Francis, wich were sitting right behind him. The plane moved and took off. Oh God, he wished he could have thrown himself out of the window earlier.

"Berri, wanna play truth or dare with us?~" his annoying friend asked once the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign disappeared.

"I'd r'ther die. Now exc'se me, I'll t'ke a nap."

Matthias took a puppy dog-eye look and repeated his question. Berwald pushed him down his seat and turned his back at him. The Swede picked up the pillow the flight attendants gave to everyone and placed it against the space between the hublot and the wall. He leaned his head on it and closed his eyes. Less than ten minutes later, he was sleeping, his glasses still on.

* * *

"Guys, you gotta help me!" Matthias said to his friends with a serious face.

Two hours passed since Berwald decided to fall asleep to avoid contact between them. At the moment, the Dane was hugging the sleeping Swede while he talked to the two men behind. The trio was talking loudly, but hopefully, the movie playing on the plane's screens made it less annoying for the people around them.

"You have a problem, pal?" Lars asked his best friend.

"Of course I do! Listen, I REEEAAALLY would like to get to fuck Sve, but he'll never want! What should I do?"

"Rape him."

"Lars! That's not a solution! You should try to understand the magic of ' _L'AMOUR'_!"

"I don't care. Hey I just got an idea: we'll wake him up and tell him that a flight attendant has to have a word with him at the back of the plane..." the Dutchman started.

"...and when he'll arrive no one will be there, except you! You'll just have to convince him!" Francis completed him.

"Guys...you are genuises!"

* * *

Berwald felt someone poking at his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was in his dream or not, until one of his eyelids got opened by Francis. The Swede jumped and fully woke up, wondering what was going on. Matthias wasn't next to him anymore. Nice.

"Wh't do ya w'nt?"

"The flight attendant said that she needed to talk to you, regarding your pass, but she didn't want to wake you up, so we did."

"She waits for you at the back of the plane."

"K'. Wh're's M'tthias?"

The two men shrugged their shoulders innocently. The Swede groaned and stretched his arms before getting up, curious about the situation. He walked to the back of the plane, but, of course, there wasn't anyone in there. Berwald waited a minute or so, but no one came, so he decided to leave. At this moment, the plane's bathroom door opened and a hand grabbed him by his shirt before pulling him in quickly enough for no one to notice. The tall blonde suddenly was held by his arms, face against the mirror, and he felt something wet on his neck. The Swede tried to get away, but the person behind him wouldn't let go. Matthias licked his friend's neck slowly, receiving a shudder from him. Funny, the younger blonde didn't even know who was doing this to him, and yet he seemed to like it.

"St'p th't!"

"Why? You have no idea of how long I've wanted to do this to you again..." the Dane whispered in his ear.

Recognizing whose the voice belonged to, Berwald struggled even harder to get loose from the older blonde's grip. So all he wanted was sex?! No way, the Swede promised to himself that never again he'd get touched by Matthias. The said man turned him around so they could see each other, and kissed him. Roughly. Passionately. The tall man widened his eyes as he felt the familiar pair of lips on his own, and all the memories of them both came back to his mind. Every fight, every insult, every time they had sex...the picture made Berwald close his eyes and lean in the kiss. Fuck it. He needed the Dane. He needed him to dominate him again. The blue-eyed man jumped when the Swede actually wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. What a nice surprise. He smiled as much as he could and slid his tongue in his partner's mouth.

'He tastes so good, I can never get enough of him...' Matthias thought as he enjoyed feeling the other's body pressed against his own.

A moment later, they parted, out of breath. Both men stared at each other. You could see the lust and the need in their eyes, it was already about to overflow, after only a kiss. The Dane grabbed the younger one by his hair and forced him to get on his knees in front of him. Berwald didn't resist, why would he anyway? He shyly undid Matthias' belt and slid his jeans down to his ankles, leaving the man with only his underwear on to hide his crotch. The shorter blonde smiled and patted the Swede's head, calling him a 'good boy'. The one with the glasses rubbed him through his boxers, until Matthias got impatient and ordered him to get on with it. Used to his behaviour, Berwald did as he say and removed his underwear, revealing the other's manhood, half-hard. Without any shame, the Swede took it in his mouth to the hilt, making the Dane pant and smirk down at him.

"You've always been good at this, huh?" he teased him.

The taller blonde replied by starting to suck the tip seductively, then lick the shaft slowly. He wanted to please Matthias, because that's the way it worked between them: the more he pleased him during foreplay, the more the sex would be rough and good. He didn't care to lose his dignity by sucking him on the floor. The older blonde tightened the hold on his hair as he thrusted back and forth in his mouth down his throat. Matthias really liked blowjobs, particulary the ones performed by the Swede. But he had to ask him to stop. They'd probably won't have a lot of time, and people could search for them, so if they wanted to fuck, the 'shorter the better' needed to be applied in such a situation. The Dane quickly undressed the other then took him in his arms and tackled him against the wall. Berwald wrapped his legs around Matthias' hips and plunged his fingers in his messy hair as he kissed him one more time.

"Berri, Im sorry, but I dont have the time to prepare you, do you think you can handle it?" the blue-eyed man said before sucking on his neck.

"I've h'd w'rse." he whispered. "Put it in."

The Dane smiled and kissed his lover deeply as he slowly entered him inch by inch until he was fully in. The taller blonde closed his eyed and broke the kiss to grit his teeth hard, in pain. Matthias noticed the pained expression on the Swede's face and immediatly pulled out before plunging back in, finding his prostate on the first try. Berwald arched and moaned between his teeth, his body feeling both pain and pleasure at the same time. Turned on, the Dane started to thrust in and out of him with rough moves, causing the Swede to emit more moans and pants.

But, you know, the walls in a plane aren't as noise-proof as you think. The people in the last four rows could actually hear the two men having sex. The complaints from those people made Francis turn his head to the back of the plane and laugh his ass off, cause he knew what was going on. The other countries then noticed that the only two missing nations were Denmark and Sweden, and an awkward silence followed, except for some who found it really funny or just too random to be real.

Matthias was all sweaty and panting as he finished the Swede, wich was trembling more and more, his moans becoming louder. The pleasure was driving him crazy, and he knew he wouldn't last long anymore, he could feel his climax approaching.

"Aaah! I'll...M'tthias I'll c'me!"

"Yes! Do it! Cum like the little whore you are!"

"Aa-AAAH! Matthias!"

"Fuuuuck...!"

They nearly both fell to the ground out of exhaustion, their bodies and minds finally satisfied. Berwald loosened his grip around his partner's hips and went back on his feet as Matthias pulled out. They were about to grab their clothes from the floor when the door slammed open and a flight attendant stormed in. She froze when she saw what happened in there.

"Can you explain to me what is all of THIS?"

Matthias smirked and put one of his thumbs up.

"SEX ON A PLANE FTW!"

Berwald wished he could die right now.

* * *

Why is the story so long? CAUSE MY OTP DESERVES A LONG STORY! :D

Don't forget to keep on requesting, even if your request is weird or is a never-saw-before concept! Im open-minded, folks! :P


	18. Finland X Sweden

Seme!Finland X Uke!Sweden

Requested by Nepeta 33! :3

WARNING: More or less explicit sex. And strippers.

* * *

Saturday night. The weather was really nice and the sky full of stars. In the street, many couples were having a romantic walk. But not Tino. The man was sitting on the terrace of a steakhouse, alone and watching his phone every minute. He missed him. It has been one month since he and Berwald spent a night together, as lovers. Recently, the Swede announced him that he had to work later to win a little more money, so they could pay for everything in time.

The Finn sighed as a kissing couple passed by. Tonight would've been just perfect for a romantic dinner followed by a movie or a walk by the water. It was 9pm, and Berwald promised that he'd call at 8, yet he didn't. What on Earth was he doing?! Tino feared to lose his beloved one, he even started to consider that his Swedish husband might have a love story with another man.

'No!' the short blonde thought. 'He'd never do that to me, I shouldn't let any bad thoughts get me down tonight. I'll find a way to have fun all by myself.'

And so the Finn started to think about what he could do, other than getting drunk on the couch 'till Berwald would come back home, then whine about the little ammount of time they spend together. He already did that yesterday anyway. Tino looked for a male activity entertaining and cheap at the same time. Oh! He got it.

A strip club. A gay strip club.

Why not? Anyway, his lover usually came back at 1am, so he had plenty of time to go and enjoy the show. The purple-eyed man called a taxi and within five minutes he found himself in front of the club. The exterior was really pretty, with bright and flashy lights, and there was a sign saying 'welcome'. The Finn smiled as he vibrations of the music that was playing inside reached his ears, and he opened the door. Wow, there was a lot of people in there! Most of the tables were occupied by different types of men, young or old, hot or not.

And then, there was the strippers.

The HOT strippers.

Tino took a good look at the barely dressed men erotically dancing around the poles, showing their muscles and sometimes more. While he was busy contemplating how glorious the strippers were, he did not see the man arriving behind him. The short blonde jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey there, you new here?"

The Finn turned around and saw a man, obviously the boss of the place. He was tall and fat, with blackm hair and a cigarette between his teeth. He looked friendly, and with a move from his hand he invited Tino to sit at an empty table with him.

"What do you want sir, is there a problem?" he asked as he sat.

"No, not at all! I just like to welcome the new customers. You're a customer, no?"

"Well Im not a stripper, so yeah!" the shorter one joked around.

"Nice! Ok, let me explain something to you. We are a special club, cause you see, here the men don't only pay for full contact dances, they can also request sex with our strippers, and it's consensual."

"That's...special, I guess. Is it requested often?" Tino asked, curious about that concept.

"More often than you think! And its not that expensive. Here, look at that guy, his scene name is Berri Cream, he gets a paid for sex at least twice an hour."

The purple-eyed man looked in the direction the boss pointed to him. A man was getting paid by three guys at the front table. He was sexy. Dead sexy. He had messy blonde hair, sunglasses, a tie, gloved hands and a pair of tight black underwear. Tino had to admit that he was super attractive. Maybe he could ask for a contact dance or more...after all, he still suspected Berwald to cheat on him and anyway, a lot of married people did this. He thanked the boss and walked straight to that stripper he found so hot.

"Hem, excuse me!" he shouted to cover the sound of the music."Can you do me a favor?"

The other blonde looked at him through the sunglasses he wore before silently giving the Finn a head move, like an invitation to follow him in another room. Excited but unsure at the same time, the short blonde still followed Berri Cream until they both ended in a room with a red light and a convertible bed. The man grabbed Tino by his shirt and pushed him on it.

"Woah! Hem, I guess I'd like you to give me a show..."

"What kind of show?" the blonde asked him with a warm, sensual voice as he lowered the waistband of his underwear slowly, showing a few pale hairs.

"The one where I can fuck you." the Finn replied by pulling the man onto his lap.

* * *

The other caressed himself as Tino grabbed him by his waist and grinded their hips together. The friction was nice, and the stripper panted in a really sexy way before flipping them over, getting at the bottom and spreading his legs for the shorter blonde. Tino smiled and pinched both of his nipples gently, enjoying how the taller blonde slightly arched. The purple-eyed man then licked his ear shell and removed the sunglasses from his face.

And he nearly screamed.

The man beneath him was no other than his own husband.

Berwald stared at the Finn for a moment, until he finally recognized him as well. Blame it on the darkness and his poor eyesight. There was an awkward silence, but it didn't last long.

"YOU?! How do you explain this?!" Tino spat at him, suddenly angry."How come you're not at your job?!"

"Th's IS my job, h'ney..."the Swede replied, taking his characteristic accent again.

"What?!"

"I g't fired and I needed to f'nd an'ther job. But the only pl'ces left w're r'staur'nts..."

"So you prefered becoming a SLUT? You like getting screwed by perfect strangers?!"

"Im s'rry Tino..."

The shorter blonde wasn't listening to him anymore. Oh, so he was paid for sex? Fine, that's what he'd get! The Finn almost tore off the Swede's underwear and unzipped his jean, decided to take his revenge on the other for not telling the truth. Berwald groaned in pain when the younger blonde pushed three fingers inside his entrance to stretch him at least a bit. He harshly twisted his digits around, receiving a few pants from the Swede, wich apologized again for 'being a slut'. Tino bit his neck hard before giving his husband a lip-crushing kiss. The taller blonde didn't know what to do with all the feelings passing through him right now. He didn't even know if he liked what Tino was doing to him or not.

"You know what? Fuck it. You don't even deserve to get prepared." the angry Finn growled in his ear as he pulled his fingers out.

The Swede bit his lip hard when his lover grabbed him by his tighs and forcefully penetrated him. He arched and moaned loudly, a burning sensation spreading in his lower stomach. The purple-eyed man panted slightly as he felt the tightness around his member, and that's when he realised that HE was fucking his beloved Su-san. Tino suddenly got turned on by seeing the pleased expressions on Berwald's face as his body relaxed and stopped tensing. The Finn pulled out about half-way before snapping his hips back, into place, pushing himself deeper this time. The Swede moaned again as the member rubbed against his prostate. Unused to be the top, it took the shorter blonde a couple of thrusts to get less clumsy. When he finally found the perfect pace for his movements, he really got into it.

Berwald closed his eyes as Tino thrusted harshly inside of him, shooting pleasure in every part of his body. The taller blonde slid his large hands under the purple-eyed man's shirt and clawed at his back, unable to control himself. It didn't take long before the Finn was pounding his lover against the mattress, always going deeper and deeper. They were both moaning and panting, the pleasure so intense and sheer. Tino gripped the Swede's dripping erection, pressed his thumb against the tip and gave it a tug. Berwald's hips twitched and he moaned louder than before, he was so close to coming, he was already on the edge. Tino just fucked him so well. One last thrust from his wife, and the pressure within his abdomen flew away. The Swede planted his nails in the soft flesh of the Finn's back and screamed as he climaxed. The shorter blonde pulled out and joined him in the orgasm, cumming over Berwald's stomach.

The two men collapsed on the bed and took a minute or two to regain their breaths. Then Tino picked his wallet and gave his husband 70$ cash.

"Ya dont h've to..."

"Im just encouraging you, honey~!"

* * *

I couldn't help myself,

Stripper!Sweden is a guilty pleasure of mine and I needed to write about it! XD

I absolutely don't know where the nickname 'Berri Cream' came from.


	19. Must Read! AN

Hey there, author here! I know I haven't posted in a long time, and I apologize to both my followers and other readers for that 'hiatus'.

Summer took over me, and I was way too lazy to even try to write only a few lines of any request. But GOOD NEWS! Im back cause the season is almost over and I seem to be more productive when I fill requests between classes at school!

Now that I explained myself, I have some other material to talk about. I dont know how many views a story usually gets, but Im just wondering how much can I get. Here's my point: should I tag some more characters than just our dear Su? You know, if people see characters they like in the tags they could give my story a look... ^^

NOW IM DONE WITH THE USELESS WRITING! Dont hesitate to review and favorite my fic! :)

With Love, me. xD


	20. Sweden X Russia (translated)

Sweden X Russia

Just a translation for those who cant read anything in french. It is not litterally the same as the original one, some words/sentences have been removed or replaced. :)

* * *

Ivan slowly opened his eyes. The man was currently laying down in his bathtub, the warm water caressing his pale skin as he shifted a bit from his original position. As he turned his head to the right, he briefly looked at the old wooden clock in his bathroom. In less than one hour he'd have his yearly physical exam at a doctor's office, so he thought he must rush a bit not to be late. The Russian stretched his arms before rising himself up. Some water dripped down on his pale and muscular chest as he took a step out of his bathtub. In no time, Ivan wrapped a fancy purplish towel around his waist and plugged his blow-dryer in.

The man parked his car right in front of the clinic. With a quick glance at his watch, he smiled as he saw that he made it just in time. Ivan observed his face in the car's mirror, brushed some pale hairs off his forehead, and smiled, realising he must've looked very pretty with the indigo hoodie he was actually wearing over a black t-shirt. Because his doctor called him to say he was now retired, the Russian would have a new doctor to check on his health today. He didn't know much about the new doctor, except that he/she was from Sweden and had moved to Russia to work.

Well, this could get really interesting, no?

* * *

"Привет!" the receptionist said to Ivan as he entered in the clinic. "Are you here for an appointment?"

"Да, at 2pm!"

The young woman typed something on her computer before nodding, making her oversized earrings tingle with a small noise.

"Perfect, doctor Oxenstierna should receive you soon!"

Ivan thanked her and took a seat in the waiting room, between a seemingly drunk old man and a cute lady, both waiting to see their own doctors. To kill his boredom, the pale-haired man grabbed a magazine and started to read it. This lasted for a couple of minutes, until a door to his left opened to let appear a teenage girl and her mother. Ivan knew it was his time to enter in the room the two females just came out from. The purple-eyed Russian got up and walked towards his new doctor's office. The inside was very neat and clean, every paper was where it should be and the desk by the window was perfectly in order. A door by the said desk connected both the reception and the doctor's office. Probably his new doctor just went through that door, cause right now Ivan was the only person in the room. The man rolled his shoulders back and whistled softly as he looked out of the window. The street was rather ugly, but the bushes and little trees planted along the sidewalk were making it look less horrible.

"Ivan Braginski?"

The Russian jumped a little when he heard a deep and warm voice behind him. He turned around and saw a man come in front of him and sit behind the desk, on the doctor's chair. The pale-haired man took a moment to observe the man facing him: tall, even paler hair, turquoise eyes, a pair of glasses and a serious look. The doctor picked a folder and opened it before handing out a couple of sheets to Ivan.

"Hi. To b'gin with, I'd need ya to f'll out th'se form with your inf'rmation, like yer ph'ne number, adress, 'n' etc." the man asked with a perfect poker face as he gave him a pencil.

Ivan happily filled out the papers with his usual innocent smile, and once that step done, the doctor asked him to sit in the 'examination area' close to all the tools to get started with the examination. The Swede guided him to the table and placed himself in front of his patient.

"'K, rem've yer sweater, I need to ch'ck yer p'lse."

"Are you always so formal?" the Russian asked as he obeyed, revealing his strong arms. "I mean, can we discuss while you check me? I like having someone to talk with~"

"No. N'w just breathe sl'wly." the Swede mumbled as he started the device, wich tightened around the younger man's upper arm.

"No?" Ivan pouted a little."Can you at least tell me your name, Дорогой?" (dear)

"Berwald." the blonde answered, ignoring the last word the Russian just said."N'w I'll ch'ck yer hearing."

Berwald removed the device and put it aside, before grabbing a sort of tube-shaped tool and blew some air on it to remove any possible dust particles. He then told Ivan that he'd take a look inside of his ears with that tool. Once that examination was over, the blonde man leaned his head near the Russian and whispered a word, 'check', in his ear, his lips almost brushing against the soft skin of his ear.

"What?" Ivan asked as he shuddered."Why are you doing this?"

"Could ya j'st r'peat the w'rd?"

"Oh, it is a test? Ok then, check~"

The Russian kept on shuddering as Berwald whispered in his ears. His voice was definitly TOO sensual, Ivan found himself slowly melting on the chair he was sitting in. Lost in his thoughts, he wondered if his sexy doctor was good at dirty talking. With such a deep voice he could get anyone to go to bed with him. Even Ivan himself.

Hmm, that'd be blissful.

* * *

"'K, n'w can I ask ya to rem've yer sh'rt, I'll l'sten to yer lungs." the tall blonde said with his neutral tone as he grabbed his stethoscope from around his neck.

"I'd undress for you any time, да!" the Russian joked around as he took his black shirt off to expose his muscular chest.

"N't funny." the Swede mumbled as he put the round tip of the stethoscope against the other male's back.

Even though that really wasn't funny at all, the bespectacled blonde couldn't help but take a good look at his patient's body, well at least the bare part of it. Ivan realised what the Swede was doing, but he didn't tell him to stop. Anyway, it's not like he didn't want his sexy doctor to look at him. Usually the Russian clung up to people rather quickly and easily, but this time only a simple glance at Berwald was enough. The other man, despite his serious features, was relatively attractive. He had such a mysterious aura around him, and it was making him so...so...SO DAMN HOT.

On the other hand, Berwald was having an argument with himself in his head. He knew he shouldn't stare at Ivan like that, but God the Russian was such a nice-looking man. He tried to look away as he placed himself in front of his patient and put the tip of the stethoscope on the other male's diaphragm.

"Want me to do something funny then?" Ivan suddenly asked, refering to when he joked about wanting to undress for the Swede.

"...'K. If ya want."

Berwald looked straight into the pale-haired male and removed the stethoscope. And he waited. Ivan chuckled and leaned forward slowly, towards the blonde's face. The tall Swede widened his eyes when a pair of warm lips touched his, and he pulled his head back with a rough movement.

"Wh't do ya think yer doin'?!"

"Im trying to seduce you, and obviously its working~" the Russian replied while blinking innocently.

The doctor stared at him for a moment, not knowing what he could possibly do. But he gave up on trying to hold back his want, and placed his hands over Ivan's tighs before kissing him. His patient jumped a little and his cheeks immediatly turned bright red. Let's just say the Russian wasn't expecting the blonde to reply with such passion, but he gladly kissed him back. Now that appointment was getting better. The Swede grabbed Ivan's hips and took a good hold of them while his tongue began to tease the other's lips in a hope to make them part. He didn't know why he was acting like that, this was wrong and he knew that he had to stop.

But the thrill and the good feelings flowing through his confused mind took over him.

* * *

Within two minutes, both men were reduced to a mess. Ivan was laying down on the examination table, naked, while Berwald was on top of him and pressed their wet and dripping tongues together. This was way too hot. The Russian couldn't recall the last time he had that much fun with someone, and anyway his mind was busy somewhere else as the was caressing the blonde's back with his large hands. In a hurry, Berwald took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. And he lifted his partner up in his arms, whispering that the table wasn't enough comfortable. Ivan was about to reply when his sexy doctor slammed him against his clean desk and kissed him even more harder. That was too much, too much need, too much passion. The younger male forced him to part from him to regain his breath, then he cupped the Swede's cheek with a hand and smiled.

"Berwald, do you want to become one with me, please~" the man almost begged as his heart started to pound against his ribcage.

"N'thing would please me m're."

The shadow of a smile seemed to appear on the blonde's face as he brought a hand close to his mouth and sticked his tongue out to lick on his fingers.

"H'w 'bout a prostate ex'm?" the older male suggested with lust in his eyes.

"ДА! Do it to me please..."

* * *

Berwald wiped away some sweat from his forehead as he breathed heavily. God that was one great fuck. He got off from his desk and searched for his pants on the floor. Then he looked at Ivan, wich was still laying on the furniture, and leaned closer to press another kiss to his lips.

"I think I have a good reason to come to the doctor now!" the Russian laughed softly after they parted from each other.

"Hmm, I m'ght c'nsider v'siting ya at h'me."

"Why?"

"'Cause yer r'lly loud.


End file.
